Jungle Paradise
by malilatina
Summary: After a rape and beating in the small town of Forks, Bella is urged by her father to travel abroad to her uncle's family. In the captivating jungle she meets, Edward Cullen. Bella and Edward have to overcome many obstacles to be together. little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella come on it'll be fun" Mike begged and pleaded for his friend to go with him. She usually didn't need much prodding, but today she felt especially uncomfortable with the idea of leaving school and doing drugs. But in a town as small and dreary as forks a teenager has to be creative in order to pass the dull and tedium of everyday.

"No mike, not today." She answered as she grabbed her bag out of her old beat up chevy.

"Come on, we're not learning anything new in biology, besides I'm sure that we'll do blood typing again, remember last time you fainted just at the mere sight and smell of blood? You don't want to go through that again, do you? " he leaned on her door. She was biting her lip in her usual manner, she was deliberating whether to go or suffer through that again.

"Ugh, fine! But you owe me big." She threw her bag back into her truck and followed Mike to his car. She got inside on the passenger side. The left the small parking lot before it filled up. Coincidently today they had both arrived earlier than usual.

They reached the edge of town and parked in an obscure drive. The house was a old red mobile home.

As they entered there were already a group of kids already lounging around and smoking and drinking. In the small town of Forks there were rumors flying around about teen drinking, little did they know that drinking was the least of their problems. A couple of months before, a man from the Makah reservation had made his way down to the Quileute reservation. He had his own personal drug laboratory that he made meth in. He didn't last in the reservation, but he didn't give up, he traveled a north where he found an all too willing teen population.

This was the drug of the day, forget pot, that was something that rookies did. If you were cool in Forks, if you were tough, you did meth.

As they entered the small house, Mike went up to his new friends and Bella found a place on the couch. She didn't usually partake in this recreation, she was usually the one that was the least messed up and could drive everyone home. She didn't like coming, but she always felt guilty about leaving her friends in such a hazardous situation.

"Hey Bella! I knew you'd make it." Jessica slurred as she wobbled her way through the living room. She fell on the couch next to Bella and laughed hysterically. Bella tried to pull her friend up with little success. "You should see, there is this new guy. His name is Jason, he is the coolest ever. He's in college and came to hang out with Lauren. He is so dreamy."

Time passed and Bella was growing tired and bored. Her friends were still tripping on the drugs and most had even fallen asleep. She looked at her clock and saw that it was noon, she could have been at lunch right about now. What a pity, a whole day wasted. Just then a new guy handed her a cup. She looked up to see a handsome guy looming over her.

"Oh hi" She answered shyly as she took the cup. His blonde hair and arctic blue eyes were hypnotizing. She smiled as she looked down.

"Why so shy?" he chuckled.

"No reason. So you must be Lauren's friend? Tell me, why are you here hanging around high school kids? Aren't there other people you could hang around with in your school?" she held the cup with both hands.

"Sometimes it's better to hang out with fresh meat. Sometimes college kids can be so boring. Why don't you drink a little. It's only some vodka. It won't kill you."

She looked at the clear liquid inside the Styrofoam cup. It sloshed around as she turned the cup in her hands. She drank it all in one gulp and grimaced as the burning liquid worked its way down her throat.

"Your friends sure don't take this easily. I gave them all half of what you're drinking and most have completely passed out." Jason stopped speaking as he heard a truck out on the driveway. "Fun's about to start. Be a dear and cooperate. The more you fight, the harder it will be…for you." He chuckled as he got up and opened the door. Three other tall and bulky men entered.

As Bella's blurry vision scanned the living room, she couldn't find any one awake. The house was silent.

"Who's this sweet chocolate? Can I have her?" one of the new men asked. "She's still awake, it'll be so much fun."

"No Ian, that one is mine. You can any other one you want." Jason answered. Jason lifted Bella off the sofa and took her to a room. He slammed her on the bed and she tried to get up but her body wouldn't respond. Jason laughed as he unbuttoned his shirt. Bella's glazed eyes couldn't focus. Her mind couldn't control her body. She wanted to run away and yell to high heaven. But no sound escaped her mouth.

Jason violently tore her clothes off. He got on top of her and began assaulting her. She put her hands up in an attempt to fight him off. It was a poor attempt, a lame attempt, a wasted attempt. "No" she finally managed to scream as a fist landed on her cheek. She felt her mouth fill with blood. The violence didn't end with her face, Jason started beating the rest of her body, getting an unusual high off the savagery of his action.

By the time he was done, Bella resembled a boxer at the end of a twelve round match up than her usual pale and petite frame. Her breathing was ragged and she was covered in blood. It pooled on the bed and for a moment, her breathing stopped. Jason freaked out and called his friends.

"Guys, come here. I think this one died." It took his friends several minutes to finish what they were doing and come to Jason. By the time they did come in, he was dressed. Bella lay still on the bed.

"Jason what the hell did you do?" Ian asked, his faced was scrunched up in disgust. "She doesn't look too good. Maybe we should take her to the hospital."

"No!" Jason barked. "Are you kidding me? We'll go to jail if they did. Do you want your parents to find out what you've been doing all along?"

All four men stayed quiet as they thought about what to do. "let's take her to the woods and dump her there. With all this blood there is bound to be a bear or wolf that will finish the job. Besides she's so doped that she won't feel anything." Ian was the smart one of the bunch. He looked at life like a mathematical equation, there is always an answer, you just have to find the right steps to get there. All four nodded in approval. They grabbed the sheets that Bella was lying on and wrapped her body with it.

They left in a hurry and placed her body in the bed of the truck. They raised up the 101 north. They traveled all the way to the end of the road and they stopped. They pulled her body out and walked into the woods. After they traveled a good while they dropped her on the floor and took the sheets with them.

Little did they hear that there was an animal lurking in the woods. A lethal, cunning, and virtually indestructible predator. The ferns moved with the fast and invisible movements. The friends walked oblivious of the danger that lurked them. One by one, they were disappearing. Silent as the night, motionless to the weak and frail human eye their death approached.

"Ian, do you think we'll get caught?" Jason asked as he kept his face on the floor. He wasn't repentant of his actions, he was scared of getting caught. He kept walking a couple of more steps. He stopped as soon as he realized that Ian had not answered him. He turned around and found a man standing right behind him. The beauty that radiated off him was captivating, hypnotic. Jason stood open mouthed as he took in this unnatural beauty. The alabaster man smirked, his long blonde hair partly hiding the bright crimson eyes.

"You've been a bad, bad boy Jason. Shouldn't you know that there are far worse dangers lurking in the woods than four humans?"

Fear rose as this strangers words sunk in. "Who are you?" Jason managed to sputter. He tried to back track but fell. The silvery laugh was enough to make any human jealous. "Who I am is not as important as what I am going to do with you. But I guess I owe you this much. My name is Garrett. I have walked this land for the last three hundred years and I've never seen a meal as fitting the slaughter as you. Congratulations Jason, you have earned the right to become my prey." An instant, a fraction of a second was all it took for Garrett to reach Jason and drain him dry.

Four full humans was enough to satisfy the hungriest of vampires. Garrett disposed the bodies and followed the reason for his appearance, the bleeding girl. Her blood had such a sweet and appealing scent. When he reached her he almost fell back in shock. The irony of it all, having lived three hundred years, several wars and never had he seen such violence enacted on a single human being.

He grabbed the girl and lifted her up. Bella's eyes opened and all she saw was the crimson eyes. She felt the cold, colder than usual as the man clearly carried her. The fading light made his skin softly glimmer. She had seem a bizarre angel, that was all her mind could register. Her swollen eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

Bella snorted, the last thing she wanted to think about was the impending graduation. There was no reason to celebrate. Lauren and Jessica both dropped out of school and left town because of the pregnancy. The third girl, Katie, was shadow of her former self, just like Bella. They couldn't walk anywhere without getting pitiful looks or insulting glares. That was the main reason that Bella refused to go out, except for school. She couldn't take it. Something like this was going to take years to lose furor.

"I'm not sure. I haven't thought about it. Maybe I'll go to mom's but I don't want her shadowing my every step. I just wish there was somewhere I would go where there were no reminders." She sighed as she got up and headed to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys. This is my first Fanfiction and I've been working the kinks out. I think I got it. **

**Like always review, PLEASE. I'm dying to see if this plot twist is entertaining enough. There will be some changes to the original, but it wouldn't be my fanfiction without it. **

**Disclaimer: Without needing to say; all characters (well most, the ones you recognize) belong to Stephenie Meyer. Credit where credit is due. Everything else is pretty much mine. **

Chapter 2

It was six months later and the town of Forks was dull and dreary no more. It had been the worst thing in its history. Four girls raped and two left pregnant. The situation made national headlines. **A DREARY TOWN RANSACKED BY RAPE AND TEEN PREGNANCY** the New York Times wrote. Front page news.

After an escapade filled with drugs and alcohol four teenage girls were drugged and raped, none of the twelve kids found in that house had any recollection of the incident. After DNA tests, it was confirmed that none of the male teenagers present were the culprits. One female was beaten and left for dead. She appeared miraculously at the door of the hospital in the middle of the night. She lay unconscious and covered by an 18th century shirt. Carbon testing on the shirt dated it back to the times of the American revolution against the British Empire. What happened in this small town? Police Chief Swan declined to comment on both the personal and professional matter. His daughter was the brutally beaten teen.

It had taken Bella six months to recuperate from the incident. Her body healed well enough, her mind was another matter. She had weekly visits with the town psychiatrist. They always ended with her losing her composure. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything. All she remembered were the bizarre eyes and the cold. An angel, she swore to it, day and night. She was stubborn as any Swan could get.

"What do you have planned today?" Charlie, the police chief, asked as he ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Bella sighed as she slumped down on the chair.

"Going to school and then coming home. Doing my homework, then cooking dinner and then going to sleep." It was the same answer she gave him every single day he asked it. Charlie had lost all trust in his daughter, but like any father, he worried about her more than anything.

He wished that he would be there for her every single day of her life. He wished there was some way to find the inbred swine that had managed to destroy the innocent beauty of his sweet and only child. He wished he had been a better chief and had learned of the drug problems before this tragedy happened. Of all the things he wished, he wished most of all that he had been there for her. Maybe if he had been a better parent Bella wouldn't have had to sneak out of school to do drugs.

He blamed himself for everything. The only problem with that was that he couldn't externalize his feelings. So instead of worried or caring he came off as angry and untrusting. "hmm" he finally answered his daughter back.

"So you're graduating soon, what are you going to do after?"

"I'm not sure. I'm thinking about going back to mom's but I don't want to bother her and Phil." She sighed. She twirled the salt shaker in her hands. After a minute of semi-comfortable silence, she got up and headed towards the door. "See you later, dad."

She took a deep breath as she parked her truck. As she stepped out she caught a glimpse of her reflection on the sideview mirror and saw the scar that ran down her left cheek. It was virtually invisible because it matched her pale skin. Still to her, it was like a neon sign attracting unwanted attention.

She went in her class and took her notebook out. She didn't speak to anyone, her shame hung over her like the dense fog that always lingered. Mike, Eric, Jessica, even Lauren had all kept their distances. They never spoke to each other and even less to Bella.

Her high school experience was almost over, two more months and she would be graduating. Hopefully, she would leave all this behind and manage to salvage the rest of her life.

"So class, we are going to start covering the section on environmental science." The science teacher began…

The day continued in the same boring manner as it started. She went home and did as she told her father.

It was late afternoon when Charlie walked in. He carried the mail and had a grin plastered on his face. He shook his head in amusement.

"What's so funny dad?" Bella asked as she took the lasagna out of the oven.

"Your uncle wrote. I haven't heard from him in at least four years."

Bella's quizzical expression lingered as Charlie continued staring at the envelope. "I have an uncle?"

Charlie looked up. "Yeah! Didn't your mother ever tell you?"

Bella dutifully shook her head. She placed the lasagna on the counter and sat down on the small kitchen table. Charlie sat down beside her.

He opened the contents of the envelope and took the pictures out. They were in bad shape considering the fact that they had traveled through many post offices in order to reach Forks.

A man with a goofy smile was on the first one. He looked a lot like Charlie, only more animated. The next pictures showed his family. He had three kids and his wife.

Bella and Charlie smiled as they sifted through the pictures.

"Where are they? How come I've never seen them before?"

Charlie turned the envelope and looked at the return address. "They are in… Costa Rica. It looks like it's greener over there than here."

"hmm, they look so happy." She sighed.

She got up from the table and started slicing the lasagna.

They way she spoke, with so much sadness, made Charlie recall their conversation earlier and an idea was emerging. He didn't really like it, in fact he hated it. But he wanted her to be happy.

Any fool could see that Bella was not happy. She was managing with what happened to her but she was far from over it. The psychiatrist said that her lack of memory is the biggest obstacle for her.

She had successfully managed to repress all of those bad memories. It was only a matter of time until she exploded…only a matter of time.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to visit him. You haven't met and your cousins are around your age. You'd like him, he's a lot like your mom."

Bella didn't look back at Charlie, she was frowning. She didn't like the idea of having to leave, at least not like this. Did Charlie not want her anymore? Was he trying to get rid of her so that he didn't have to look at the pain?

No, Charlie wouldn't do that. He's not like that.

"hmm" Bella answered. She served the plate of food and began to eat quietly. Charlie ate but kept eyeing Bella. As always, they left the conversation unfinished. Neither pushed the subject further.

After cleaning the dishes Bella went to her room. She got her things ready to sleep. But like most nights, it was just a façade, the last thing she did was enjoy a good nights sleep.

Her nightmares never ceased, not even for one night. When she took her night medicine, she was still sleepless. Although she didn't have nightmares she was acutely aware of the emptiness that floated around her. That alone was enough to cause her to wake up.

Next morning she came down the stairs and met Charlie at the small table.

Today Charlie was drinking his cup of coffee with a bagel. "hey dad."

"hey Bells."

Again after a comfortable silence she got up and left. "See you later dad."

Once again at school, she took a deep breath as if the act alone would fill her up with strength.

She kept replaying her father's words. "it wouldn't hurt…" what would though? Nothing she ever did hurt anymore, not a cut from a fall, not the scar on her face, not the obvious rejection she felt. The only thing that hurt more than anything was her inner self. She loathed, and in part, blamed herself for what happened.

As lunch passed, she nibbled on her apple. She thought of her mother, how happy she was all the time. How erratic she was. Bella wondered what she was into now? Last time they spoke she was into astronomy.

It would hurt too much to see her mother so happy. Everything in her life now reminded her of her unhappiness. Maybe that was the problem. She needed to get away, escape everything.

Her mind was made up and in Swan fashion, she was going to stick to her decision.

**Obviously, I write long chapters. I know that sometimes they can get boring, but be patient. "Good things come to those who wait."**

**Please review… that is all I ask. I can't get better if I don't get feedback. **

**P.S. let me know if the font is too big. **

**Thanx,**

**mali**


	3. Chapter 3

And so it was that Isabella Swan found herself at the Airport in Seattle waiting for her international flight to be called.

"Bella, I don't want you to go." Renee, her mother, hugged her. It had been hard enough for Renee to see Bella go to live with her father, it had been close to impossible to see Bella in the hospital. She could never get that image out of her head, it haunted her nearly every night.

In fact, Renee had aged from the whole experience, she was still happy and erratic, but her eyes betrayed the pain that her face tried to hide.

It was at that moment that Bella was certain of her decision. It was hard enough to see Charlie like that but to see her mother like that was too much. Renee had come back for a week to see her off, but that week was torturous for more than one Swan.

"Mom, it's okay, it's only going to be for the summer. Besides, I'll be with family" no matter how estranged. "I'll email you often, don't worry."

Bella plastered on that same smile—the smile that she used when she wanted to be left alone.

"Now boarding international Flight to San Jose." The intercom announced.

"Dad, I'll miss you. Call my uncle and make sure some one will be there to pick me up. I don't want to be left stranded on an airport in a faraway place." She ordered as she hugged her father one last time.

Renee was close to tears, she managed to keep a straight face and hug her daughter one last time.

Bella let go of their embrace and headed to the gate. She gave one quick wave as she entered the small corridor that led to the airplane.

The flight had been exhausting, it was close to 6pm when she made it out of the gate. She walked timidly as she looked for a semblance of a familiar face.

She reached the end and could see her uncle no where. He wasn't here. She waited as the crowd dissipated, hoping that he had been caught in the onslaught of bodies.

Two hours later and no one showed up. She sat in one of the hard plastic chairs. Her baggage at her feet. Her head hung low as she took deep breaths.

"Everything is okay. It's just fine. I have his number so I can call him." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me, Isabella?" A man's voice came from above her. Bella quickly looked up happy to see her uncle there. Happy to see anyone that spoke English.

She got up and stared.

"Bella!" she was shocked at the immediate reaction. He didn't awkwardly shake her hand or hugged her. He grabbed her in a bear hug and twirled her around.

"Uh…Hi uncle." She gasped as he put her down.

"My Gosh, you have changed. I know I haven't seen you since you were a baby but man you look absolutely beautiful. What has your mother been feeding you?" He gushed. Bella could just smile and blush at the unexpected attention.

He picked her baggage and walked out of the airport.

"I teach English at a small school. It's practically cut off from civilization, it's wonderful." He turned sideways to make sure she was keeping up.

"I see you don't have the Swan curse." She spoke up. She had been stumbling around the tile flooring. She was concentrating so hard on not falling that she had not heard what he was saying.

He laughed and slowed dramatically. Now Bella didn't feel like she was a small child trying to keep pace with an adult.

"Yeah, that gene was passed over. Thank God! But I guess you got it huh?"

She nodded as she blushed.

"Relax Bella, there is no reason for you to get self-conscious, we're family. You remind me so much of Charlie. It's almost disturbing." He looked at her with a confused expression.

"Um… sure." She mumbled, still blushing.

They continued walking and her uncle kept a slower, more manageable pace.

They reached a small truck on the parking lot and he slung her baggage on the bed of the truck. He unlocked the door to her side and she got in.

The ride was long. Really, really long. It was three hours later by the time they reached their small town. It was another thirty minutes to get to the house.

Bella could make out no distinguishing characteristics, everything was pitch black.

They entered the house and there was no one there. For some reason, Bella expected the whole clan to wait up for them.

"Sorry, the kids have to get up early to go to school tomorrow. Two are in College and one is fifteen. My wife has to drive them, well she doesn't have to but she does." He shrugged.

"That's fine." Bella whispered as they entered the silent house.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room. It's not much but we tried to fix it up. It's kind of hard having three boys and having to fix a room for a girl. It was challenging but fun." Bella could hear the smile on his face. She followed as best she could.

The room was at the far end of the house, it was by itself. There was a huge window that let the moonlight in.

The beautiful jungle was that much more intriguing. The night creatures making their rounds and the frogs were croaking at a distance.

Her uncle turned the light on and above the bed was a mosquito net. It draped over the edge of the bed, it looked so quaint and appealing at the same time. Her uncle left and next thing she knew she was asleep.

Tonight she didn't have her nightmare but she was still aware. The night animals sang through the whole night making it near impossible to sleep.

She got up and with the light coming in from the moon she headed towards the window. She crossed her arms around her chest and the silent tears started coming.

In an instant the animals got quiet, there was no noise coming from the recently raucous jungle. She quickly dried her tears and squinted her eyes to see better.

She couldn't see anything, she couldn't hear anything, and all of a sudden she saw red eyes staring at her from a distance.

Before the second passed she exhaled quickly and ran to her bed. She crawled under the covers and curled herself into a tight ball.

"it's not real, it's not real, it's not real." She kept repeating to herself.

She woke up the next day with a huge headache.

"Hey Bells." Her uncle knocked on the door. She pushed the covers off her and went to open the door.

"Hey! Did you sleep okay? The first night can be rough. It takes a while to get used to the noise." He said still at the entrance of the room.

"I'm okay, it was as good a night as I would get back home." She answered. Except for the part of the red eyes, this time they were real, it wasn't a dream. It couldn't have been.

Her uncle eyed her suspiciously, but he let it go soon enough. "I wanted to show you the bathroom so that you could come with me to the school. The rest of the crew is gone, we won't see each other until this afternoon."

Bella went to get some clothes out of her bags and followed her uncle.

After her rude awakening in the shower, it had only cold water, she came out more aware.

They ate a small breakfast of cereal and as her uncle talked the whole way to school she was still thinking about the eyes.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"We're here."

"Oh." She got out of the truck to find herself staring at a white building with huge gates. The small cement cottages had numbers on them. They continued past the gates to a small house on the left, _oficina_ it read.

"Hola Consuelo……" her uncle spoke animatedly with the secretary. She eyed Bella several times as her uncle spoke. Bella just looked down. At the end of the conversation the lady nodded and they left.

"So you sound like you speak Spanish pretty good." She commented as they walked over to building 3.

"Yeah, I've picked it up over the years. They know English too, basic English." He continued walking. He went inside and headed to the plain wooden desk and chair. The room was already full of students in uniform.

"Good morning class." He said as he walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Swan." They answered in unison.

He motioned for her to seat at the desk usually reserved for the teacher.

"This is my neice, she is visiting from Washington State." He stated. All of the kids appraised her, she looked away from the twenty staring eyes. It was the first time that she had looked at the scenery.

It was the first time that she noticed the heavy clouds that hung, the humidity that was becoming oppressive. All in all, this place was just another version of Forks.

**the fun will begin next chapter. **

**Let me know if there is anything I left you confused with or any other concerns, compliments or the like. **

**Just so you know, reviews are not just for my benefit, they're for yours too. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo…..**

**Just so you know I decided to put both chapters up today because I won't be able to do anything else until Monday. Enjoy.**

**I hate to be repetitive but I do appreciate the reviews. I want to know what you think. **

"Hi my name is Jaime." A guy approached Bella after the end of the day. She was waiting for her uncle by the old beat up truck.

"Hi" She answered uncomfortable by the situation.

"So you are visiting?" He continued.

She nodded while trying to be as inconspicuously looking for her uncle.

"Jaime. I see you met my niece. What do you think? She's something else isn't she?"

"Yes, John, she sure is." His eyes twinkled with newfound interest as he commented on Bella. She looked down embarrassed.

"Bella, this is Jaime. He is sort of a teacher's aid. He graduated last year and has been working with me in the classes." John explained. Bella just nodded. "I'll give you a ride into town, Jaime. The family is going to be waiting for us at the square."

They got in the truck and as soon as the truck was on, the rain began to fall. It had taken it long enough, Bella thought. Maybe the mountains that surrounded the small village were holding off the worst of the rain.

"John, I wanted to know if you knew of any other foreigners in town. I saw a guy yesterday walking along the square, even in the pale moon light I could tell he was not from around here."

"No, I haven't heard of anyone else. By the way, did the police find the Alonso? I haven't heard anything new on that front."

They continued their conversation as if Bella was not there. She didn't really care either way, as long as she was left alone, everything else was fine.

"They found some shredded clothes in the trail that is close to your house but other than that, no. They haven't found his body or any evidence suggesting anything happened."

The rain was gone as easily as it had started, the clouds remained and the humidity got worse.

They arrived in town and the light was fading, it must have been around twilight, the end of the day and the start of the night.

The parked along the small town square, it was a small park surrounded by vendors and other municipal buildings. It was a small town, it made Forks feel like Phoenix. Everyone knew everyone else.

Bella was the only one that got stares and murmurs as she passed. Beside the uncomfortable stares she felt strange, as if she was being watched. Occasionally she would turn every which way to find the person or to at least confirm that someone _was _looking at her and that she wasn't going crazy.

"John, honey. How was your day?" A lady asked as she made her way towards the three of them.

"I'll see you later John. See you later Bella." Jaime excused himself.

"Bella, this is my wife, the love of my life." He said as he swept the lady off her feet and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

She giggled and playfully slapped his chest. "John, please, not in public."

"yeah please." Bella murmured softly. They turned to stare at her but she turned her head in the opposite direction, certain that she heard something. The strange part was that the street was empty.

"So Bella, this is my wife, Jasmine. And coming this way is the Swan Clan. David, if you ever need a hand at school. Lenny, if you need a big brother type and Matt if you just want to have fun. But Matt is a little overprotective."

The guys came over and hugged me as if we've known each other for a long time.

The days passed and Bella stayed up waiting for the eyes to come back, they didn't or at least she never saw them. She would sleep restlessly so every time the noisy jungle got suddenly quiet she would wake. She would get up and look at the jungle and see nothing. In that nothing her spine shivered and sent waves of energy rippling through her body.

Jaime kept getting friendlier even though Bella kept trying to avoid him. John never spoke to her about what happened. Bella didn't know if he knew or not. She didn't mind, at least she didn't have it on her mind every single minute.

A week passed and Jaime was talking about the town party or dance. The town was blocking traffic into the square. They were going to have music and a dance floor. They were all going, even Bella.

"We'll pick you up, We'll take the Rover, it should have enough space for all of us." Lenny volunteered as they planned with Jaime.

Jasmine gave Bella a hyacinth floral dress with matching shoes. It was breezy and comfortable. The shoes on the other hand were almost lethal.

"Jasmine, why don't you find Bella more appropriate shoes, what about the small heeled ones." John volunteered when he saw Bella's death stare.

Jasmine giggled as she left the room and found more appropriate and stable shoes.

They made it to town and the energy around it was electric. Everything buzzed with energy.

"I guess every one is in better mood after so many weeks with Alonso gone." Jaime commented.

"Who is this Alonso? You guys have mentioned him off and on for the last couple of weeks." Bella asked.

"He was a rapist and murderer that killed a girl in town a month before you came. They were searching for him and they almost had him until he disappeared. The police haven't found him since. The townspeople think he died or at least left." David answered.

They left their SUV at the edge of the square, even though it was a good spot it was still very far away.

They walked out and the guys all left in different directions. They scattered faster than roaches when the light has been turned on. Bella was left with Jaime at her side and her uncle and aunt in front.

The music wore on and the drinks flowed. Bella didn't drink anything, not even coke. She didn't dance, that was a hazard on its own.

She walked around the edge of the trees alone for once. It was close to midnight and the heavy clouds gave way to show the starlit night. She looked up and sighed. "Can you see it? Not in a dream, not in a wish. Can you really see yourself happy?" she muttered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hello" The mysterious and musical voice was too perfect to belong to any native. She twirled around and saw the face of the most perfect being in the world.

She blinked twice and still her mind couldn't function. The man was hidden under the shadow of the tree that was nearest to her. Only the smallest bit of light gave way to his perfection. The whole scene was fear-tingling yet she didn't feel fear, she was captivated by the voice.

"Hi" she answered with a small smile.

"You're not from around here are you?" that voice was sweet enough to melt the hardest person. It was better than opening the oven after you bake chocolate chip cookies and the smell lingers.

She shook her head. "You're not either. Have you been here long?"

He chuckled lightly. "No, I don't suppose I am. I was just passing on my way to South America. I've decided to stay behind though. There is something irresistible about a mystery."

"Mystery?"

"Yes. An agonizing and thrilling challenge…" he stopped speaking and his body stiffened as the wind blew and stirred the air around them. Even though Bella and this stranger were 6 feet apart, he could still smell the mouth watering aroma that her blood gave off. His expression changed as he warred with his desire to drink her blood and the need to remain inconspicous. After all, he was only drinking the blood of humans who deserve to die.

The wind rustled her hair once more and is eyes shifted, they zeroed in on her. His sweet voice was even more mesmerizing and hypnotic. "Why don't you come with me? We'll take a short walk. I know this place I want to show you."

He raised his palm effortlessly and beckoned for her to come. She took a step towards him and raised her hand.

She was two steps away from touching him when a voice interrupted them. "Bella?"

Bella blinked twice and the man was gone. She found herself still tingling and shivering from the encounter. She turned to look at the person that had called her name and it was Matt.

He walked quickly towards her. "Bella? What are you doing here all alone?" he put his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the crowd. A naturally protective gesture. She was still shaken.

"Nothing, I was just walking and…" her voice trailed off. She didn't want to say anything about him, because he might have been a figment of her imagination.

"It's not safe to wander all alone, especially for you. Don't do it again." He chastised her, even though he was three years younger than her.

The night wore on and everyone went home.

Bella reached her room and found herself, once again, staring at the jungle right outside her window.

The whole night was like a dream. A dream that eludes her memory, but it still leaves the sweet aroma in her head.

"If it was a dream, what a wonderful dream it was. To speak with an angel and to feel happy again, what I wouldn't do to have that again." She muttered.

She looked down and shook her head. She went back to her bed and this time dreamt a good dream.

I don't think I wrote it in the last chapter but like always.

SM owns the characters and the whole genius behind Twilight. I, well, I just own this small and insignificant plot. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning the family was planning an excursion into the jungle. This was something that apparently they did and often.

"I'm staying home. There is no way that I'm going into that jungle and live to tell the tale." She put her foot down. It was impossible for her to go; she was just going to be an accident waiting to happen.

"But you can't stay alone." David answered. The rest of the family nodded.

"Uncle, you know how dad is; I lived with him for two years. That ought to account for something. It's not like I'm a five year old and will accidentally kill myself. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." She argued persuasively, she would do anything possible to stay home.

"But you won't get to see the sights, it really is lovely." Jasmine continued.

"My idea of lovely is staying at home with a good book. Come on uncle, don't make me do this." she pleaded.

Her uncle sighed "I guess she's right. If she doesn't want to go she doesn't have to. We can do something tomorrow; maybe take her to the capital or something." He scratched his head as he contemplated the next day.

Bella smiled triumphantly and shortly after waved her family goodbye.

She got one of her classical books out and went outside to the rocking chairs in the front porch to read. The humidity was not as bad today but the cloud still hovered. She was finally alone, she was finally happy. Ever since it happened she had never once, been left alone. The only time was when she drove to and from school.

Once again the jungle was silenced and Bella quickly looked up. She couldn't take it anymore, she was curious, there had to be something that scared the animals off.

She got up and headed to the back yard directly in front of her window. She stayed at the edge of the jungle and tried to peek in the deep and dark underbrush.

"Hello" She froze as she recognized the same voice from the day before. She turned around to see the same man only in better lighting. Her eyes widened in awe. He was sublimely perfect, every single part of him was molded to perfection, and surely this was no regular man.

She looked down and remembered to breathe; she suddenly remembered everything about last night with uncanny precision. He was there in the shadows waiting and he was calling for her to come with him. She was going too.

That is something she can't do ever again, no matter who it is. The pain was still too fresh.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while trying to keep her eyes off his beautiful face.

"I was passing when I saw you get up and head to the back. I thought maybe something happened." His response was so reasonable that she believed it.

"Oh…everything is fine, thank you. Can I help you with anything?" She said finally remembering her manners.

He smiled a devilishly crooked smile. "No. Nothing that you would be willing to help me with." He answered.

"You'll never know unless you ask. What wouldn't I be willing to help you with?" she countered as she took several steps forward.

"How do you like it here? Is it to your liking?" he asked ignoring her questions.

They were standing six feet apart. "It's okay, as good as any vacation can get I suppose."

"Hmm, I take it you haven't been to many then." His comment was derisive, it put Bella on edge.

"I have. My mother and I used to travel all the time, to the most random places too." There was a hint of irritation in her voice.

They continued walking towards the front of the house. They stopped by the rocking chairs and Bella went to sit down in one.

"Why don't you sit down…?" she didn't finish the question because she didn't know his name.

"Cullen, Edward Cullen. No thank you I'm perfectly at ease standing up." That smile never left his face. Yet his eyes held a pain and restraint that would only be found in the eyes of those that have been through great pain. Bella knew about that first hand.

"Are you okay?" She rocked her body on the chair and ever so slightly his body tensed up and began backing away. His head was down and every visible tendon was taut and looked like they would snap from so much tension.

"I'm fine. I'll see you soon." He turned and left. Bella was left dumbfounded looking at his retreating back. It took her several minutes to be able to move.

She went inside to get some juice. "Who is this guy? That's the second time he comes out of nowhere and leaves just as easily. It had to be the same person; I mean I didn't just imagine him last night. There is no way that I would've imagined that indescribable voice. I'm not that creative."

She gulped her juice down and headed back to her room. She closed the door and continued reading her book.

She fell asleep and was awaken by a knock on the door. She went to answer it and was surprised to once again find Edward Cullen knocking at her door step.

"Did you forget something?" she asked a little miffed at his recent unexplained departure.

He smiled that crooked smile, obviously amused by her reaction. "No actually, I came to apologize for leaving so rudely."

"Oh." She stepped outside and he led the way to the empty porch. She sat on the rocking chair once more and he remained a few feet away.

"Where are you from?" She asked and this time she didn't rock.

"Here and there. I'm curious though, where are you from? You don't seem like you came from any sunny place." He smirked.

Bella's brow furrowed in frustration. "Actually I've lived most of my life in Phoenix. I lived in Forks for a short time." She looked at him and his eyes held so much mysticism. Once their eyes locked there was no way that the link could be broken, unless he broke it first.

He leaned against the arched frame. There was electricity in the air that grew as the time passed. Bella began to feel lightheaded, just the vision of such a wonderful man in front of her was almost too much for her mind.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to ask you something, it's not going to make much sense but humor me. Have we met before? I keep getting the feeling that I've seen you before." She edited the part where she thought they had met the night before. There was absolutely no need to make this incredibly gorgeous man think she's nuts.

His face was calm and showed no emotion. "No, I don't think we've met before."

"Oh." His calm assurance was enough to cause her to waver. Maybe she did imagine it last night.

"I'm sorry but what are you thinking?" His question was intrusive, to say the least, but his genuine curiosity was impossible to resist.

"Um…nothing, just remembering something I dreamed." The silence that followed was long.

"I'm sorry but you never did tell me what you are doing here?" Bella asked.

His crooked smile gave Bella the shivers. "I actually came by to speak to your uncle. The school told me about him. Since I'm new I thought that he would be able to give me some advice."

As Bella processed his words she realized that there were two things wrong with that. "How do you know it's my uncle and not my father? And you're a teacher? You can't be older than me." She blurted out without thinking.

The questions confused him. His face quickly regained its calm and cool expression. "The office secretary told me. I'm sorry if it seems intrusive."

It could happen, he could have gotten the information from the secretary but Bella didn't believe it completely.

"Oh. What are you going to teach? My uncle teaches English and I doubt that the school would need two teachers." Her comment was innocent; she was just stating her observation.

"Yes, well I am not going to teach anything. I am doing a summer course here from Dartmouth. If you'll excuse me, I believe it's time for me to go." he turned and left. As he walked away Bella noticed that his walk and every movement were lithe and graceful.

And he was smart or at least rich to say the least. But he was a college student. How wonderful! Her experiences with college kids created an aversion to this incredibly perfect man.

She remained at the rocking chair and soon after Edward had left her uncle and the rest of the family came back.

"Bella! You should have gone. It was absolutely wonderful." Jasmine came out in muddy and worn out clothes.

Bella got up and headed down the porch stairs. She laughed when she saw how muddy David, Lenny, and Matt were.

"You guys looked like you went to the fair and got in the hog tying competition and the hog tied you guys up." All three grinned like fools.

"Maybe next time we'll send you and see how the hog does with you." Lenny countered.

"No, no, no." She shook her head. She was close enough for the three boys to close the gap in a second and hug her. By the time their embrace was over Bella was as filthy as the boys.

"Guys. Please, don't do that." John yelled at them as they walked inside.

Everyone made it to their rooms and Jasmine and Bella were the first to use the bathrooms.

"Uncle, a person came today. He was looking for you…" Bella started as they ate their dinner.

"Really, were you able to understand him? Was it Gerardo?" He turned to look at Jasmine. "You know honey; I haven't seen him in a good while. We should visit him tomorrow."

Jasmine put her spoon down. "I'm sorry honey; I'm going to be especially busy tomorrow. Why don't you take Bella with you? You could detour while you take her out."

Bella's eyes widened as she remembered the promise that her uncle had given her. Tomorrow she would have to plaster on that wide smile and take everything in silence.

"No, uncle. It wasn't anyone you might know. He was a student from Dartmouth. He was taking summer classes here. He…well he didn't say but I guess he might stop by later." Bella's heart drummed as the realization made her anxious.

Whether she wanted to or not she was going to see him again. And she did, she wanted to see him. Everything felt manageable when he was around, she was _almost_ at ease.

"Oh, well I guess that's different. I guess I'll see him on Monday." Everyone continued eating and planning for the next day.

Jasmine was taking the boys to town; they had friends they were going to spend the day with. She was going to work on her museum exhibit in town. She was a local history expert. Her exhibit focused on regional myths and legends.

And Bella was going to be stuck with her uncle.

The phone rang and John answered it…

**Sorry it took a while. **

**The weekends are really hard days for me to work on this. **

**For some of you who are wondering (I'm playing mind reader, I haven't gotten many reviews as you can see) Edward is exactly the same. In this time, he is repeating his death angel escapade of when he left Carlisle. The rest of the Cullens will make their appearance soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I really hope you like it. It's one of those twists you wouldn't expect. I hate being put on the spot (even if its for something good) so I want to personally thank those, very few of you, who have sent reviews. I really really appreciate it. **

**I'm waiting and hoping that the more chapters I get in the more people will get into the story and will eventually review. No pressure though, I just wanted to thank those of you who did. **

**Here it is, the beginning…**

As they drove into town Bella wondered why they were slowing down. The truck was full of gas, they had just eaten, and there really was no reason why. At least Bella wasn't aware of any reason why.

Her brow was furrowed in concentration. It wasn't until she saw Jaime by some stairs in front of a house that she realized why they were stopping.

"Bella, it's good to see you again."

She smiled shyly as she moved over to the center of the bench seat. She was stuck in between her uncle and Jaime.

It was a good thing that the truck was automatic, if it had been standard it would have made the situation that much more uncomfortable.

Once again, she was quiet and listened as both men talked. "I'm going to take her over to the capital; she's going to love to see some form of civilization." Uncle boasted.

She was about to interject, saying she was perfectly fine with lack of civilization but it would've hurt John's feelings. After all, he was excited for the trip, even more excited than Bella.

They continued talking and she was slowly ignoring the conversation, she concentrated on the beautiful Talamanca Mountains that made their small town so foggy and uncharacteristically cool.

The clouds thinned but didn't leave completely even though they were close to the capital.

Uncle had forgone the trip to visit his friend; he didn't want Bella to lose time.

The rolling dark clouds meant rain, and it was coming soon.

The day was endless, at least in Bella's eyes. They had walked all over the city and even though it was beautiful she couldn't wait to get home. The sooner she got home the more chance she had of seeing him. Jaime remained faithfully by her side which was another thing that made this trip incredibly torturous.

Uncle and Jaime stayed by a store talking to a friend and Bella leaned against the old truck waiting for them to finish.

She looked all over, at the people passing by, at the stores far away from her, and at the passing cars. She was completely oblivious of something happening and headed her way. She was unaware of the moment where her life would never be the same was coming.

She heard the ear splitting shriek of brakes on tires and on tires on the asphalt. As she turned toward the sound she caught a glimpse of Edward two blocks away. His face was horrified, it was surprising that even when not smiling he was still…so perfect. As the sound got closer her vision focused on the old van that was headed her way.

The van had made the turn to sharp and its speed was causing it to turn over on its side. It was coming directly at her. She blinked once and felt a hard shove. She fell on the floor and her head bounced off the asphalt. The rest of her body tightened as the asphalt scraped her right side.

A loud ringing in her ear caused her to lose consciousness.

The same ear splitting noise grated close to her as the van slid. As she regained consciousness she felt cold all over. Her vision hadn't improved but at least she could mover her body, she wasn't paralyzed.

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?" her hearing returned, it sounded like someone was turning the volume louder. It took her several more seconds for her to recognize the voice, the unbelievably glorious voice. It was Edward Cullen.

She shook her head slightly trying to recover her vision. She blinked twice and her eyes confirmed what her ears had told her, it was him. He held her close, uncomfortably close. But it didn't make her cringe, she felt safe rather than helpless. A strange sensation after so many months of cringing away from her father's touch.

She tried to get up but he held a strong grip on her. "Don't move you hit your head." He instructed.

It was then that the pain registered. "Ow" she groaned.

He let a small chuckle escape. "What are you doing here?" she asked. She turned her head around as she spoke and found the van to her right; the roof was completely dented, like if a rock had fallen on it.

She could see the black streak that the trajectory of the van left on the ground. It was coming straight at her and it suddenly veered off course.

Edward took a long breath as he held her close. He was about to answer her when the delicious smell was almost too tempting; all it would take was one small kiss on her throat. He tightened his muscles trying to keep the monster inside devour this girl. Bella felt the change and she reacted to it.

"Let me go." She said as she closed her eyes. The contact was too close and taking too long. It was starting to cause her to panic.

He hesitated but eventually let her go. She couldn't see just how hard it was for him to let her go. He had to concentrate on one small action at a time. His stiff and unwilling fingers let go of her waist and soon the arm followed. It must have felt like a short time had passed to Bella, little did she know.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" John screamed as he ran over to where she was. She opened her eyes and she found Edward a foot away, kneeling down. He was staring at her intently, like a predator stalking his prey. Once again, she noticed the tight muscles protruding from his alabaster skin. And she noticed that he wasn't breathing, he was still as a statue.

"Oh my god Bella! What happened? How did you…? What in the…? Don't ever do that again… if Charlie found out… if something happened to you…God! Are you okay?" she was still down but leaning against the truck. Through all of John's unintelligible questions Bella and Edward could not take their eyes off each other. She grimaced as John touched her arm, Edward's fist tightened even more.

It was Jaime, who was standing behind John, who could see the silent interaction between the two. "I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked.

Edward turned his head slightly towards Jaime, reading the possessive edge to his thoughts. "I'm Edward Cullen." He got up and as he did he towered over Jaime. John turned around finally aware of this new person.

"Uncle, this is the young man I told you about yesterday… The Dartmouth.. student?" Bella groaned as her body hurt just by talking.

Edward's glare turned to worry as he looked at Bella. His impatience was growing, he wanted to grab her and take her to the nearest hospital. But he couldn't, he would hurt her if he did, he wouldn't be able to control himself. Not with her so close, so tantalizingly close.

"Edward." Another soothing and hypnotic voice called from behind. Everyone stared toward the man. They finally noticed that a crowd was gathering around them.

The melodic voice belonged to a beautiful man, pale like Edward but he was blond and looked slightly older. A man that would be more fit to be in the limelight of Hollywood than in a small country far away from studios and camera's.

"Carlisle, Bella was in an accident, can you look her over and make sure that she is okay?" He turned his back to the humans and faced Carlisle. His face betrayed all the composure that he had tried to maintain in front of these people. His anguish and worry were enough to make angels cry. Carlisle nodded and with understanding eyes turned to Bella.

"Who are you?" John asked as Carlisle kneeled down beside Bella.

"I'm Carlisle, Edward's father. I'm a doctor, please don't worry. I'll make sure Bella is okay." His voice was more than comforting, John nodded silently as Carlisle worked on Bella. She cringed at first at the cold touch, even though it was clearly in the midseventies and the humidity was at 100. It reminded her too much of Edward. After a couple more touches she was used to the frigid cold.

Luckily no blood was spilt, but she did have some troubling pains. Internal hemorrhage was a possibility.

Edward's fist balled up and tightened as he read Carlisle's mind. Bella kept her eyes on Edward.

"Por favor, por favor…" A lady screamed as she saw Carlisle. John got up ready to translate, but Carlisle beat him to it.

"It's okay. I'll be right there. Please keep pressure on the wound. Use your hand." He instructed the panicked woman in Spanish. John turned shocked to look back at Carlisle. Carlisle moved to the other victim, the van driver.

The ambulance came and he explained Bella's condition and the van driver's. John rode in with Bella and Jaime was supposed to drive the untouched truck to the hospital. Edward drove his father's sleek black Mercedes.

His gripped tightened on the steering wheel as he heard the thoughts of five people, his family. They had all witnessed what happened but they didn't intervene. It was too dangerous for all of them to congregate together. Too conspicuous. But they were far from understanding. Some were puzzled and others were more determined to take care of the threat of exposure.

He made it to the hospital as they took Bella to get x-rays. Carlisle remained with her as did John. Jaime was waiting in the lobby of the emergency room. Edward and Jaime didn't speak. Edward faced the windows that showed the action in the street. It looked like he was distracted by the commotion outside but his attention was two floors up and eighty feet in, in room 217.

After a long while, too long, John came out of the doors. Edward turned around although he knew of the situation, he knew what happened to Bella and he knew how bad it was.

More importantly, he already knew that she asked to speak to him in private. But even though he knew he still hoped that it wasn't the case when he saw John come out…

Shortly after John, Carlisle came out. All four men formed a small cluster. "She's not doing so good. She's got… what was it Carlisle?" John addressed Carlisle with familiarity. That was an unexplainable gift that Carlisle had. He could make a person feel so at ease just by his radiating soothing demeanor.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "She's got internal hemorrhaging, its not fatal but it can be if not treated immediately. And some cracked ribs and a lot of superficial scrapes on her right side. The most troubling right now is the internal hemorrhaging. She needs surgery to take care of that." Carlisle looked at Edward intently as they exchanged thoughts.

_You did all you could, son. I'm proud of you. She's fine, she will be alright._

"How did she get so hurt? I mean I understand the scrapes and the cracked ribs but what about the internal hemmorrahing?" Jaime asked.

John looked at Carlisle, stunned, he had not thought of those questions. He was just so glad that she was relatively okay.

"There are many reasons why that would happen. Maybe one of her organs received the brunt of the trauma causing it to swell. A small bone fragment may have severed a vein. The list goes on and on."

Edward's fist tightened as he saw the image of Bella in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV.

"when are they going to operate?" Edward asked, his voice was even but the desperation hidden underneath was almost unbearable.

"I… thanks to John, will operate as soon as she lets me. She wants to see you first." Carlisle spoke.

_I'll be with you if you need me._ He added.

"Why _him?"_ The evident derision was too much for Jaime to hide.

John turned to look at Jaime with sudden disgust. "Because _he_ saved her."

Jaime looked down suddenly ashamed of his reaction. More than anything ashamed that it had to be in front of these people.

"I'll go up and see her." Edward finally spoke.

Carlisle followed behind him. John and Jaime stood waiting in the emergency room lobby completely unaware of the two vampires that were walking up to the very fragile Isabella Swan…


	7. Chapter 7

How is it? You like it?

"Son, what happened?" Carlisle asked as soon as they were alone. They spoke so fast and softly that anyone who looked their way wouldn't be able to hear or see their lips moving.

"I don't know… she was going to get crushed. I couldn't let that happen." Edward's voice was full of fear and anguish.

"what are you doing here Carlisle? I thought that you were staying with Tanya and the rest of the Denali Clan."

"We were but we came here as soon as Alice had a vision of you." Carlisle didn't say anything else. He let his memory explain everything that had happened.

_Edward, the child is not in good condition. No matter what you do make it quick. Every second_ _that passes is reducing her chances of survival._

"Carlisle, I don't think I can be alone with her. I may not be able to control myself."

_You will do fine, son. You are capable of many things, Edward; don't take the life of an innocent girl. I will not be far away in case you need me. You will do fine._

They had reached the door of her room. He opened the door and found the sight of Bella more disturbing than he thought. He wasn't hungry; he didn't want to feed on her frail body. That was the farthest from what he wanted now. More than anything he was worried about her.

He blamed himself for what happened and for the pain it was causing Bella. He closed the door behind him and kept a great distance between them.

Her eyes opened at the noise and her eyes shifted, confused. "Edward?" she croaked, her voice filled with the grogginess that comes from too much pain medication. A small flame flared up inside Edward as he heard her say his name. He ignored it momentarily focusing only on keeping her alive.

She cleared her throat and raised her arm in a summoning motion. She looked incredibly frail. Edward locked his body and took a deep breath before he made a move towards her.

Luckily the medicine had dulled her fragrance. Or maybe it had been his prolonged proximity to her. It wasn't a lot but it was enough that Edward could approach her.

He walked to the edge of the bed and stayed there.

"Edward, how did you do that?" Although her body was weak her mind was extra sharp. Edward had not anticipated such a blunt question.

"I was standing next to you Bella." He answered with supreme confidence. It was enough to cause her to waver. She looked down as she thought through his explanation, it was possible, but it was not true.

"No, you weren't…you were a couple of blocks down… I saw you." Her confusion was turning to obstinate clarity. She was _certain_ of what she saw.

"Bella, you don't remember well. You hit your head. I was standing next to you. Trust me." He was not as convincing anymore, he was almost pleading even though his voice was even.

_Be careful Edward._ Carlisle thought.

She shook her head again. "No. we weren't… How did you know my name?" She protested, almost triumphantly. She had never said her name.

Edward paused for a fraction of a second, fully aware that he had slipped up and that she had caught it. "You told me when we were talking."

She took a deep breath and the pain caused her to groan. Her pain was intensifying. The pain medicine was wearing off. Edward walked closer to her, he kneeled down beside her. He was holding the last breath to make the final plea.

"Bella you need to have an operation, it's important for the doctors to start as soon as possible. Please let's hold this off to another time." Her eyes widened as she imagined spending more time with Edward.

Even though she didn't know him, she was felt so drawn to him. "Only if you promise to tell me the truth about what happened."

Edward huffed as he got up in a blinding flash. It was not his normal speed but it was significantly faster than any human.

He walked away from her. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "Bella I already told you what happened? I saved your life, isn't that enough for you?" He faced her ready to play his part. To be the villain, to make her second guess herself and to think she was nuts.

She took a deep breath and frowned against the pain.

Edward stood still although all he wanted to do was to run to her side and do everything possible to heal her. He quickly shook the ridiculous thoughts away.

"Thank you but I need more. I deserve more." She said with such finality that made Edward curious. What had happened to her? What would make her think that she had never deserved anything but the best?

"Bella get better than we can talk." He finally conceded fully aware that he was not going to see her again. He couldn't, he had to protect his family and more importantly, he had to protect her.

"You promise?" she groaned.

He exhaled in frustration, "Fine," he didn't want to promise something he wouldn't be able to keep.

"Fine" she answered with the same frustrated tone.

He walked out as the nurses came in to take her to the operation room. Carlisle was already there, scrubbing his hands and in full scrub attire.

He walked back to the emergency room and let John and Jaime know of what had happened. He returned to his position waiting and seeing everything that happened to her.

Carlisle's hands worked fast and diligently to save her. She had bruised her liver, it swelling up causing the tenderness on her abdomen. At least it was not as serious as they had thought. He finished operating her and before long he had stitched her up.

All the doctors present were awed at the speed and precision of Carlisle's work. They diagnosed a full and speedy recovery from the operation.

Four hours after Bella had gone in she was taken out. Fully drugged for the rest of the day and the night. Carlisle and Edward used this time to leave the hospital and deal with the situation at home.

The family stayed at a plush five star hotel. They were staying there because they didn't know how long the situation might last.

As they entered the room, all eyes fell on Edward.

"How dare you? You exposed us without a single regard to what might happen? Do you want to die?" Rosalie spat. Her arms folded across her chest and Emmett restraining her by the shoulders.

Edward ignored her comment and headed to the table that furnished a section of the suite.

Esme, Alice and Jasper were sitting around the table. Edward waited until Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie sat.

He stood in front of them ready to give a very plausible explanation. "I couldn't let her die. I was too close and if her blood had been spilt I wouldn't have been able to control myself."

Esme's worried eyes made him almost regret the decision to save the girl. Almost.

Alice's thoughts remained clouded, like she was hiding her true thoughts from Edward.

"I think we need to get rid of the human. We can't give her a chance to talk." Rosalie spoke.

"I will not allow that. I won't let an innocent pay for my mistake. I'll fix it but I won't kill her nor will I let you do that." Edward answered.

Rosalie turned her attention to Carlisle.

"Carlisle you must see the reason in my words. We are outsiders as it is. _If_ we let this by we may be in serious problems. Since Edward is clearly unable to correct his mistake I could do it. I would leave no evidence behind."

A growl emanated deep from Edward's core. The thought of Rosalie or anyone else causing the death of Bella Swan was too much.

Esme looked from one to the other, clearly hating every part of this argument. She hated to see her children, her family disputing like this.

"We came to support Edward, he is our family. What happened today was a regrettable instance that cannot be changed. I believe that what he did was good and right. The child is not to blame nor should she be an ignorant victim of our decisions. No. We will not harm or allow anyone to harm the Swan girl."

Rosalie hissed in anger. She was furious but would not go against Carlisle's wishes.

Jasper, who had remained silent and expressionless throughout the whole exchange, was sure of his action. He would not allow this to continue, he had to protect Alice, and if that meant killing a human than it was a small price to pay.

"I won't let any harm come to her." Edward spoke breaking the silence and answering Jasper's thoughts.

They both stared at each other with new eyes, the eyes of opposition. Every thought, every move was now a strategic piece to an incoming battle. The thought of it repulsed them but they each had a significant person they were willing to give their lives for.

"Oh" Alice spoke. In that instant Edward could see exactly what she saw. A vision of Bella in a lake with the Cullen family. Another image of Bella, white as snow, again with his family.

She looked at Edward meaningfully as he stared, confused. He couldn't understand why this human would be interacting so intimately with his family. What would happen?

"Jasper, she is going to be part of the family. You can't do anything to her, she's our sister, at least she will be." She spoke as she continued to stare at the dumbfounded Edward.

She sighed and shook her head. "Seriously Edward, can't you see it? Are you that blind?"

"Alice tell us exactly what you saw." Jasper ordered, suddenly rethinking his decision.

"I'm not sure, it was still vague. It all depends on _him_. If he's strong enough, we will have gained another sister. If he's not, then he will kill her. And Edward, that would make me very, very angry. And that would just devastate _you_."

"Wait a minute, how is this human going to become family?" Emmett finally spoke.

Everyone's eyes locked on the still shocked Edward.

Emmett was confused, Jasper was relieved, Carlisle was content, Alice was excited, Esme was hopeful, Rosalie was resentful and Edward was taking in every one of their thoughts.

He finally looked at Alice, his eyes pleading. "Alice that can't be? I have to leave, I have to get out of here."

She reached out to touch his hand that was on the table, supporting his weight. "Edward, I don't think you can anymore. I think it's already too late."

"Why does Edward have to leave? Can somebody please be kind enough to explain this to me." Emmett grumbled louder.

Rosalie slapped him across the chest. "Emmett, can't you see? Edward has fallen for this _Bella_." Her sneer was venom and Edward looked up at her wanting to tear her apart.

"Edward? Are you falling in love with this girl?" Esme's soothing motherly voice calmed him.

He didn't say anything but alice nodded in his stead.

"Edward, are you sure? This isn't safe for the human. You would be putting her in jeapordy." Jasper spoke. His determined assassination faded, he no longer felt the need to protect Alice, everything would be alright.

The rain started falling on the tropical city, it was like a blessing to have the rain wash away so much. It still didn't help Edward's situation. It didn't wash away the truth of Alice's words. It didn't wash away the visions of a happy family, finally complete.

The reason for his leaving, for his rebellion, was here and she was too fragile for him to love. It would hurt her more than anything else, she would not survive.


	8. Chapter 8

I have a question, I haven't thought of adding Jacob and the whole shape shifting pack, do you want me to add it somehow?

Let me know.

Bella woke to find her uncle stretched out on a small rocking chair. He was sleeping. She looked around hoping to find that mysterious guardian angel that had rescued her. He was nowhere to be seen. The morning rays filtered through the window and warmed her face.

She tried to get up but she couldn't.

She groaned as the pain registered. She had a small incision on the right side, it was black and purple but it looked to be in good shape. Hell, it looked better than any of the regular stitches she has gotten throughout her life.

The nurse came in quietly and checked her vitals. The awkward smile was plastered on both their faces. The nurse moved to the side the sheets and placed on the stitches a weird ointment. The smell almost made Bella gag.

"What..?" Bella was about to ask but stopped as she remembered that she didn't speak Spanish. John woke up and slowly got up. An apologetic smile spread across his face.

"Hey…uh. How are you feeling?" he asked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I've been better and worse." She tried to smile. He chuckled at her response.

The nurse left and Bella began speaking. "Uncle, what was that thing she put on me? It smelled horrible."

"That was a special cream that Doctor Cullen brought for you. He said that it should speed up the recovery of the epi…?" John paused unable to remember the word.

"Dermis?" Bella finished. He grinned.

"Where is he?" Bella asked even though her thoughts meant Edward. Where was Edward? He owed her an explanation.

"They had some things to take care of. They were vacationing while Edward was here doing his summer internship"

"Oh" Bella's face fell for an instance. Then she remembered that she would see him and plenty of times too. He was going to be everywhere her uncle was and she was going to be there too. Hope filled her and the despair faded.

"When will I be able to leave?" she asked.

"The doctors said that you have to stay here for another two weeks but Doctor Cullen spoke to them and you will be going home at the end of the week." He sounded relieved at the prospect of leaving this dreaded hospital...

The week came and went. The sun shone with so much vengeance, like he was making up for the lack of sunshine during the last two weeks. Every morning that came she hoped that she would see him. Every evening she cursed her infantile hope. It was too much; there was absolutely no reason why she should feel like that.

By the end of the week she had assumed that he had regretted saving her. That he saw her stupefied awe of him and he wanted no part of such a desperate person. He probably didn't even want to see her again.

"He probably doesn't want to see such a pathetic excuse for a human. I mean it's not like he called or anything. It's like he disappeared in to the ethers of a parallel universe." Bella grumbled as she picked at her food.

There was a knock on the door and her heart skipped several beats. It must be him. "Come in." she spoke happily.

As the door opened wider she saw roses and behind them…Jaime. She took a deep breath; at least he came to visit her often. At least he was a safe bet. "Hi Jaime."

"Bella, how are you doing? You leave tonight, I bet you're happy." He grinned while Bella nodded with a smile on her face.

The sun was setting and in two hours she would be on her way home. Her bruises were slowly fading and her skin was better. If she continued applying the ointment she would be healed in two more weeks. And then in another month on her way back to snowy and drizzly Forks.

"Thank you for the flowers, you shouldn't have."

He shrugged. "Hey anything for you." An awkward silence filled the room. She started eating her food to give her something to do. She wanted to avoid speaking to him if necessary. Especially if he was going to make comments like that.

The sun had set and John was getting her release papers in order. Bella waited fidgeting over and over again.

The door opened and she just about hopped off the bed when her mouth fell open. Her eyes widened and her heart beat faster than a snare drum in the drum line.

"Bella look who I found in the hall? They have graciously given us their smooth Mercedes" John's words cooed as he spoke of that beautiful car, "to drive you home. You will be much more comfortable."

Edward Cullen followed John towing a wheelchair. Bella's face fell on the wheelchair glaring at it like a mortal enemy. It had been two weeks since she had managed to see this dreadful instrument. It reminded her too much of Forks and of the past.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?" his smooth velvet voice erased all of her resentment. There was nothing as beautiful on this planet as Edward Cullen.

She stared into his eyes completely forgetting any thoughts she may have had at the moment. She heard him speak but she heard was sweet music. The music of his voice echoed inside her head as she blinked several times.

"Bella?" Jaime shuffled over to her with growing impatience. He put her arm around her and she instantly flinched away. The moment was made even more awkward and she had to say something.

"I'm sorry I just don't feel that good. I just want to go home. She mumbled as she looked down. She slowly got off the bed and as she took one step her weak muscles gave way. She placed her hands in front of her to cushion the impact. Before she could react Edward was already there holding her by the arms and helping her get into the wheelchair. His frigid cold hands felt so welcoming. They lessened the humidity and the oppressive heat that the earth was releasing.

"Thank you." She mumbled. John went behind the chair and pulled her out. Both men followed behind her. As they reached the exit there were many more people congregated. Bella sucked in air as she was stunned by the beauty of these people. There was the tall, burly man who was leaning against the Mercedes. Next to him was the flowing blonde hair of a girl who looked divine. Even though her back was to Bella, her beauty captivated.

A small elfin girl was sitting on top of the trunk of the car. She was childishly twirling a curl of hair from the third person, a leonine and slightly intimidating boy. Doctor Cullen was there and so was another woman, beautiful beyond description.

Bella's first thought was that she was looking at angels that would be better fit inside a painting by Leonardo or Michelangelo or any other renaissance artist. They had no reason to be here, to be in this pathetic excuse for a world, as she saw it.

The small girl lit up with genuine excitement as she saw her. She jumped off the car and gracefully shortened the distance between them. "Bella! It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Alice. I'm so glad you're healing fast." She looked so happy, like she wanted to jump on Bella and give her a huge hug.

Bella smiled awkwardly, "thank you Alice, I appreciate all you guys are doing for me. I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble."

"Trouble? Don't even think that. It's our pleasure to be here."

"Okay Alice, let's give her a moment, she's still pretty delicate." Edward said. His words made Bella curious, it was like if he was responding to something in Alice's mind. Maybe they know each other really well?

Bella lodge the suspicion out of her head. They kept walking and this time Alice joined them as they neared the midnight black sedan.

"Bella, John, Jaime. This is my family, Carlisle, which you've met. Esme, my mother, Jasper and Emmett are my brothers." Edward introduced them. He neglected to mention the statuesque blonde who had gracefully walked into the darkness. Her flowing hair cascaded down her back.

"Pleasure to meet you." They all said. Almost in unison. Emmett, the strong burly man, walked off towards the blonde.

They drove to their small town and time flew by. Bella didn't even feel the time go by.

Her stitches were out and the wound was impeccable, almost perfect.

She was riding with her uncle to the school, to meet Edward once again. He had visited her often during her bed rest, in fact, so had Alice. They were good friends now.

"So, I see that this Edward is taken to you? How do you feel about it?" John asked as they drove through town. Bella looked out the window trying hard to avoid his eyes.

"Alright I guess." This was something she had serious problems with. Her affection had grown but she still couldn't shake off her uncertainty. He was hiding something and she was too. She had been trying so hard to keep her distance, to avoid a situation that might lead to more heartache. But every day, she still woke up happy and expectant.

It was beyond ridiculous for her to deny the reason why.

"Besides, I don't think he has taken to me at all. I think that he's just being nice. I mean besides his family we're the only people that he could relate to." She continued. He had to notice his lack of friends; he doesn't even get along with Jaime, with no one really.

John shook his head. "Bella, that boy isn't being nice. And I think he keeps his distance because he likes it that way. He doesn't want any social interactions, if he did then he would."

Bella looked out the window and saw the small town grow more and more populated as they crossed it. Her uncle had noticed, he noticed the same thing she did. That he _was_ hiding something.

"I don't know uncle. Besides, I think this is a pointless conversation. I'm leaving soon and I'm not looking for _any_ type of relationship." The small trace of pain and hurt came out in her voice. It was almost inaudible but still there.

They parked the truck and saw the silver Volvo parked next to them. Inside the car sat Edward. His stare focused for no apparent reason on the wall. It looked like a mindless stare but the intensity of his frown and glare was enough to make Bella curious.

She got out of the truck and began her day. Silent and observant of Edward Cullen. He judiciously ignored her for the most part. This was not the norm; usually he would acknowledge her someway, but not today.

"So Bella, we're having another block party. Will you be able to make it?" Jaime asked as he approached her during the lunch break at school. She stopped chewing her food as her wide eyes stared blankly. Suddenly she was aware of Edward Cullen's intense stare. She turned her head sideways to confirm it and quickly turned back.

"Umm…uh…gee…" she didn't have an answer. Well, she had the answer she just didn't know how to let him know.

"That's…really sweet of you…unfortunately, I've got plans. Yeah, I have to go back to the capital to the hospital." She lied. Her quizzical frown confused both Edward and Jaime.

Edward looked down and wished for the millionth time to be able to read her mind. Was she being nice? Or did she really need to go to the hospital? Would she want to go with Jaime?

"Oh. Well I'll guess I'll see you later." He said as he left.

A long hard sigh escaped her lips. She shook her head. Once again she felt a stare; she turned around and looked at Edward. Their eyes met and there was nothing that she could do to avoid being sucked into an alternate reality. Her head began spinning as she lost consciousness.

"Bella!" John yelled out. She looked away to where he was and walked over to him. "I've got to go home; your aunt isn't feeling great. Do you want to stay or go with me?"

This seemed like the dumbest question in the world to her. _If_ she stayed who would take her home? And what would she be doing for the rest of the afternoon when she usually watched her uncle? Besides, she came to visit _him_ not the completely alien country.

"Uh…I think I'm going with you. I don't have a way to get home. Besides, who is going to cover your classes?" She already knew the answer or what should be the answer but John hadn't. The shock on this face was plain as day; he hadn't thought that far.

"Well…I was thinking that maybe…hmm, I guess I'll have to ask Edward. He knows better English than I do. I'm sure he'll be fine." He walked over to Edward's table. His plate of food untouched.

Bella's frown burrowed deeper into her forehead as she realized that she had never seen him eat before.

"Edward. I wanted to know if you'd be able to take over the afternoon classes for me. My wife is really sick and I have to head home."

Edward's glance flashed between Bella and John. "Sure John. I hope that your wife feels better. If you'd like I could call my father and have him drop by." His smooth and confident voice echoed inside her head. Her body minutely swayed to the beautiful melody. It was like if his voice was hypnotic and induced such a sense of stupor. The funny thing was that it only happened to her.

She never saw her uncle or Jaime or anyone else react that way.

"Okay. I'd appreciate it that. By the way, do you think you could take Bella home at the end of the day?"

Bella's astonished face looked at her uncle. She hadn't said anything about that. Edward stared at her, a burning intensity growing.

"If that is what she wants, I'll be willing." His dark chuckle reminder Bella of the first time they had officially met. 'Nothing you'd be willing to help me with.' He had said.

Her blank face moved from her uncle to Edward as she tried to come up with words. His face grew more and more smug, confident, maybe even grateful that she was about to decline the offer.

"Umm… I guess so." She turned her face towards John, "you don't need me to help you?"

"No, I've got it covered; besides, Carlisle is going to be there. There's no reason for you to stay."

"Okay." She answered and next thing she knew, her uncle was gone.

By the way, I try to update as soon as I can. I'm sorry I've gotten behind. I should be okay after the next week. I'll keep updating at least once a week.

If you have saved this story to your favorites or alerts let me know why. I know the story is interesting; it's a great twist to drizzly forks. I just want to know more specifics. If there's something that you think I've missed and so on.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay…I'll be nice. Here is another update…sooner than expected.

I can't wait for NEW MOON. Just had to let it out somehow. I've driven my family nuts already.

They day dragged on, they were on the second class, the advanced class. They were all seniors. Bella hated this class the most because of two reasons: Eric and Kevin. These two guys were infatuated with her.

She tried to be diplomatic about it. She tried to let them know that she wasn't interested, that she was visiting but still they kept on. Determination and resilience were the two dominating characteristics of these two boys.

As she entered the classroom Eric approached her. "Hi Bella."

She smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. "Hi Eric."

He fidgeted with his hands and at once she was cautious. This was not a good sign. She heard a low chuckle behind her and she saw Edward coming behind her. His face amused, curious, and even angry.

"So I was wondering..." She was interrupted by Eric, "do you want to go to the block party with me?" she turned her full attention to Eric. Once again, she felt uncomfortable and even irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eric. I have plans that day. I have to go to the hospital." She grimaced. Chagrin flooding her face. The disappointment was almost too much. She turned around and headed to the same chair that was in front of the classroom, the one she sat in. She faced the window and ignored the stares of the class.

Edward began teaching and shortly after, Kevin, came in the room. Edward ignored him and kept teaching. All the while his amused expression faded and anxiety took its place.

It was time to leave. Bella waited for the crowd to leave. Edward mindlessly fumbled with some papers. Bella stood up and stared at him in confusion. He smiled tentatively and walked out. His quick strides had him by the door before she took a step.

"Bella." She paused to look at the confident Kevin.

"I wanted to know if you want me to pick you up for the party." His voice didn't quiver, his confidence was almost blinding.

"Excuse me."

"The block party. Do you want me to pick you up or are you going to meet me there?"

"Uh... Kevin I have no idea what you're talking about but I've got to go to the hospital that day." The irritation inside her was growing, turning her voice acidic.

"Oh I know, Jaime told me. I just thought that you were letting him down easy."

Bella huffed in frustration. She was close to losing it. "What is so important about this party anyway?"

"It lasts all day and all night. Not to mention that it is going to be perfect. The sun is going to be out and the night is going to be cloudless. The music is going to be blaring and the drinks will keep on coming."

"Well, I'm sorry. I have other plans." She walked towards the door. "See you later." She called out as she made her way out of the building.

Her face furrowed in frustration and as her eyes darted to the laughing figure of Edward Cullen, she glared. She could feel the crimson blood rush over her face and the moist starting to collect on her eyelashes.

She was almost to the car when she noticed that Edward's laughing cherub face was still with one hand over his ear. She looked at him and the fear on his face was evident. As she opened the car door Edward opened his and walked out.

Bella stood, with her hand on the door, watching him with shock as he walked away. The world stood still and nothing mattered but the figure walking away from her. She couldn't figure out why. Deep down, she didn't want to for fear of realizing that she was the reason.

"Hey Bella, do you need a ride?" She turned around to face Jaime in his small sedan. Even though she felt uncomfortable around him it was nothing compared to what the ride home with Edward Cullen would feel like. That is, _if_ he came back at all.

Without a second thought she answered Jaime. "Yeah, I think I do. Do you mind?" her shy smile brought a huge grin on his face.

"No problem, hop in." She opened the door and before she knew it they were gone. She stared out the window and saw the figure holding on to the trunk of a nearby tree. He glanced up to stare at her and once again, his glare was murderous. Once again, Bella felt the twinge of fear with the curiosity of figuring him out.

She reached home faster than she usually did. Well, it was no wonder; John's old truck couldn't go past 55. She opened the door and slid out. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, are you sure about the block party?" his voice was hopeful.

She shook her head apologetically, "nope, sorry." He nodded and that was her cue to close the door.

She waited for the small car to head out onto the road before she went inside. She had taken just two steps when she heard tires on the driveway.

Her eyes widened as she saw the silver Volvo parked in front of her, no more than 8 inches away from her body.

"What the hell is your problem Edward? Do you want to kill me already?"

A dry chuckle erupted from his lips. "You don't know the half of it." He murmured too fast and too low for Bella's ears.

He got out of the car and walked over to her, still keeping a six feet wide margin. The distance never really mattered, he could traverse it in a hundredth of a second, and he just did it to remind himself of the girl's weakness.

"Bella" Her heart quickened as it always did when she heard his voice. Her breathing became staggered and she felt the world swirl around her.

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior. I shouldn't have left you alone. It was my duty to take you home and to treat you properly." His plea was real, it was honest. She blinked several times trying to dispel the fog inside her head.

"Umm…Edward it was okay. If you didn't want to take me home then you should have said so. Don't worry about it. No harm done." She made the bold move of swiftly turning around and heading towards the door.

The soft breeze of her movement sent her scent to Edward. Before his own lightning fast reason worked he had lunged himself towards her.

As this played out behind her she tripped on a pebble on the driveway and she was falling.

What happened next was close to impossible to describe, it happened in a fraction of a second. Seeing Bella's fragile body on its way to the ground, Edward's mind took over and all he could see was this girl's frail body on the hospital bed. It was enough to bring back the anxiety and pain he had felt. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he stopped breathing.

He wrapped his arms around her and cradled her inside his body. He twisted in order to fall to the ground and have Bella fall on him.

The thud of the fall knocked Bella's breath out. As she gasped for air she was confronted with the most enigmatic and appealing scent she has ever smelled. It was sweet, mouthwatering sweet. She could stay in that one place smelling that scent forever. It filled her with happiness and a hypnotic euphoria. She could almost open her eyes and see herself in the Elysian Fields with this Greek God next to her.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" She heard the angel's voice in the background but she still couldn't bring herself to respond.

Her body shook softly and the scent grew faint.

"Bella?" She heard a rough, gruff voice that soured her hearing.

"She tripped and I caught her before she hurt herself but I can't get her to respond."

The smell was almost gone, it lingered in her head. Her smell and senses returned to normal. She stared at her uncle and her cousins with a blank expression.

Sadness took over and once again, she felt the world tumble on her. She had been ripped away from the heaven of Heroes and now she felt like she was in the darkest and loneliest pit of Tartarus. Tears started welling up and she got up quickly.

She didn't give anyone a second glance as she walked to her room. She locked the door and let the tears come. She felt utterly alone in such a cruel world.

The images of what happened to her played in her head over and over again. She couldn't fully remember what had happened but what she could understand is that Edward was not human.

She fell asleep and tonight she didn't dream of the emptiness, she dreamed of Edward and the image she had in her head. She couldn't let go of the beauty of the meadow. The flowers, the warm sun, the swaying breeze, it was all too much. She opened her eyes and noticed the still jungle.

Once again she got up and stared at the dark jungle. It was then that she realized that Edward had once walked his way to this house.

How could he do it? It must have taken him hours to walk the distance that took the truck an hour to make. Unless…he lived nearby. That could be a possibility.

She returned to her bed and went back to sleep. Once again her dreams took her to the meadow.

She opened her eyes to the bright sun. She stretched on her bed and got ready for the day.

"Bella, what happened yesterday?" Matt asked. He was munching on cereal and milk. He passed the cereal to her as she sat down on the table.

"Yeah, we come out and you're like a statue, we couldn't get you to respond." Lenny butted in as he was swallowing the banana.

"I have no idea. I guess I must have been knocked out or something when I fell." She poured the cereal in a bowl and the milk.

"Man, if it hadn't been for Cullen you might have gotten seriously hurt…Hey, it's sunny out why don't we go enjoy the Vitamin D?" Lenny asked.

Matt frowned, "I have school to go to. Besides I need to study for a test."

"School shmool. You have David to help you, besides you have school all the time and this sun doesn't happen every day." He continued trying to persuade the two.

"I think you're right. I'll be really slow but I wouldn't mind doing something different." Bella conceded.

"Awesome! Come on little brother, if accident prone Bella is willing to go than so can you. I'll call David and let him know."

"Gee, Lenny thanks for the encouragement." Bella mumbled and both brothers laughed.

And so it was that the three boys and Bella left to hike in the jungle.

They parked their mom's car at the edge of the dirt road.

They got out and started heading into the jungle. They hacked away with their machetes and Bella kept falling farther and farther behind.

They had to stop often and wait for her to catch up. They tried to have her in the middle of the line but it was to no use.

They kept a slow rhythm.

"We'll be half way by the time the sun sets. Come on Bella." Lenny complained.

"You know what Lenny? Lay off. I told you I'd be slow and I don't want to take a trip to the hospital anytime soon." She yelled back as she followed the trail of hacked underbrush.

As she tried to walk she stepped on a loose stone and fell. She scraped her hand.

She heard booming laughter as she got up. She looked ahead to find her cousins laughing at her. She huffed and turned around.

"That's it! I'm going back. I'll see you at the truck." She yelled over her shoulder.

"But Bella you don't know the way." David yelled back.

"It's not hard to see the trail David, see you later. Enjoy your hike." She answered without looking ahead. Soon, she was gone from their sight.

She kept her eyes on the ground; she wanted to avoid falling again.

An hour passed by and she didn't realize that she had veered off from the path. She had been walking with no direction. She was far from the truck.

Her anger had made her stubborn until it faded and her mind was occupied by the dream and, of course, Edward Cullen.

The light of the sun filtered in the forest and she stopped as soon as she was blinded by its sudden abundance.

She turned around to look at where she was. In her mental calculations she should've been at the truck already. She gasped as she saw the beauty of this tiny meadow and at the same time realized that she wasn't where she should be.

"Oh no" she sighed. She looked at the soft swaying of the plants. The flowers were so alien and so beautiful. Their colors were so vibrant and their shapes so asymmetrical. The captivating beauty couldn't keep her from feeling like she was falling down an abyss.

She was lost and there was no way that she could find her way back. She hadn't even paid attention. She knelt down on the moist ground and tried to control her breathing.

Despair overtook her as she realized that no one could find her. "Damnit. I shouldn't have left the guys. Why did I do that?" she moaned.

"Well Isabella Swan, it's no use crying over spilt milk." Granny Swan would say when ever Bella got this way.

She got up and started thinking of a way to find her way back. She heard a soft trickle of a stream nearby. An idea sparked in her head. Survival 101, follow water, it will lead you to a big river and eventually civilization.

She walked towards the sound of the stream. She walked alongside it and the light of the day was rapidly fading. She stopped and climbed a huge cliff, hoping that the fading light would let her see something in the distance. It took her several hours and many scrapes to make it to the top.

It was dark now but she couldn't see any city lights or anything resembling civilization.

She sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. She didn't know how to make a fire, she hadn't eaten anything other than the cereal in the morning and she was the easiest pray for any animal.

She wouldn't cry if she did it was going to make it hard on her. The only thing left was to look up at the brilliant stars that showered the dark sky and to listen to the animals in case a jaguar or leopard came close.

How horrible of me…to leave this cliffhanger.

Well I'm still writing the second part. I just wanted to cut it into two chapters.

Let me know what you think. I'm not sure what will happen next…okay, maybe I do.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry Guys!!!

I had posted it but had to take it back down. I have some Good news and bad news. Good news- if you get this chapter you will get two more in a short minute. Bad news- I will not be able to write and post any time soon.

My brother is in the hospital and I have to travel to see him.

Time passed and she was beginning to fall asleep.

A couple of miles away Edward found himself running through the forest. He was hunting. Before he could find his prey a new scent caught his attention. It was a scent that didn't belong in the forest, Bella's scent. He hadn't seen her today and he was sure that she wasn't the hiking type.

His darkening eyes meant his hunger was increasing. He wanted to follow her trail but he needed to feed first. He didn't want to run the risk of hurting her.

He quickly hunted some jaguars and then returned to where he had crossed her scent.

He followed it to the meadow that he usually went to. His curiosity was peaked; there was no way that _anyone_ could find it. It was hidden deep into the jungle and all he could smell was her scent and no one else's. Surely she wasn't absurd enough to hike by herself.

He continued following the trail past the stream. His running faltered as he smelled another scent, a jaguar was also following the faint scent of blood. His running increased as he feared for her safety.

He quickly reached the cliff. Even though the sky was getting darker and darker because of the clouds he could see the black jaguar silently and stealthily stalking his oblivious prey. He could hear Bella's steady heart beat, she was asleep.

In a flash he caught the jaguar midair. It had leaped to pounce on Bella.

With a quick flick of his fingers he broke the animal's neck and ran away with it. When he was far enough away he drank its blood. His frenzied eyes looked everywhere as he disposed of the animal. He stopped breathing and waited for the frenzy to subside. Fearing that his instincts would lead him back to Bella.

After he was in complete control of himself he returned to Bella. She was shivering in the cold breeze. He took his jacket off and covered her with it.

He jumped up on the high branches of a huge Ceiba tree. He became still as a statue as he looked at her sleeping frame.

He was blindly captivated by this girl. He couldn't help but feel the fire burning brighter and brighter the closer he was to her. He didn't dare breathe, even though he wanted to. He wanted to smell that intoxicating floral smell that has defied any other appealing smell.

His attention was interrupted by the thoughts of an all-too-familiar and all-too-hyper-mind, Alice. Half a minute passed and she reached the cliff.

She jumped up and landed safely on the top of the cliff. She carried a large pack.

_Edward, honestly, do you really think that's necessary? You're not going to hurt her._ She thought as she could clearly see her brother perched on the high branches of the tree.

In a sinuous motion he jumped off the branch and landed silently and gracefully on the rock. The only thing that was affected was the wind; he had created a soft breeze on his way down. Even under the warm jacket Bella shuddered.

"It's better to be safe than to put her in danger." He answered Alice's mental chiding.

_Seriously, you have got to get over it. Why do you fight this? You love this girl, why are you torturing yourself?_

"Because she deserves better. She doesn't need to live in constant danger. She's better than us!" As they spoke they started, in a blur, to unpack the tent and to set it up. In less than a minute it was ready for Bella.

_Well, I think you need to make up your mind. The more time that passes the more that the girl's options fade away. _

Edward shook his head violently. "No, I won't let that happen."

_Edward can't you see? Why are you that stubborn? _In her mind she flashed a new vision one that involved Bella with his family. This time he was holding her and laughing. The whole scene looked so natural, like it was meant to be. Once again, he couldn't believe it. _It's one way or the other, Edward._

"No!" his voice burst through the silent jungle. It echoed several miles and caused the animals to shriek out in alarm.

_Now you've done it._ She stated as her mind saw Bella waking up in thirty seconds. In that time they made a fire. The soft glimmer of the flames lit the dark shadows of the forest.

Bella turned around and with her blurry vision she saw two still shadows. Her eyes widened further with fear.

"Bella? Can I ask you something? What are you doing here?" Edward's sweet velvet voice rang in her ears and for no reason she knew she was safe.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" her voice hoarse.

"No, I asked first." A small chuckle escaped his lips. Bella sat up and noticed that she was covered by a jacket. She lifted the jacket to cover her better and the same intoxicating smell lingered on it. So it wasn't a dream, Edward really smelled like that.

"Umm…" she looked down trying to think straight and to avoided the embarrassing blush that was reddening her face. "I got lost." She huffed.

It was then that she heard another silvery wind chime laugh. It didn't incapacitate her like Edward's but it was enough to cause her to stare at the small elfin, Alice. "Oh Bella. What in the world led you to get so lost in the jungle?"

Bella looked down trying got remember the reason why she had gotten lost and she was too embarrassed to admit that she was thinking of Edward. "I don't…really remember."

_Oh I wish…._ Alice's thoughts hinted.

Edward instinctively looked at Alice and shook his head. Her lips infinitesimally pouted. She was eager to form her friendship with Bella.

"So what are _you_ doing here?" Bella asked. Alice looked at Edward and raised her eyebrow, tempting him.

"We were hiking. We found you here and we set up camp." He explained in his most seductive voice.

"You go hiking at night?" Bella's tone was astonished.

"No, we usually stop at this cliff. We were running a little late." He smiled wickedly at the last sentence. The mere thought of a vampire running late was humorous to him, yet it could happen.

"You should sleep Bella, we have a sleeping bag inside the tent for you to use." He encouraged. All the while, he kept his distance far away from her. The sleepy haze still clouded her mind and so she did as he asked.

"Uh…okay…thanks?" she mumbled as she went inside the tent.

As soon as the tent closed he exhaled deeply. The faint smell of her appealing scent lingered. It was enough to cause him pain but also a twinge of happiness.

_I'll admit, you're better than I gave you credit for. You've just managed to single-handedly screw up the future. I hope that you're happy. _

Alice sat down by the edge of the cliff, staring at the glorious jungle. The valleys and mountains filled with life.

"It makes plenty of sense to me." He answered confidently. "Alice, keep your distance. The last thing I want is for her to get close to you, it's not safe for her. She shouldn't be anywhere near us."

She huffed in frustration. _Fine, Edward Cullen but mark my words. You can't change the way you feel about her. _

Morning came and with it the rolling clouds of mist and rain. Bella woke up and looked around, realizing that she hadn't dreamed it. She went outside and found Edward and Alice Cullen tending the small fire. They both turned to look at her at the same time. The action triggered suspicion in her mind, something was not normal about this family.

"Hi" she said shyly.

"Good morning." Edward answered. Alice just smiled warmly.

_Edward…_ Alice whined internally.

"We'll be getting ready to head off to take you home. I'm sure your uncle is worried about where you are." He answered Bella aloud.

"Alice, if you dare do that. You will be in trouble with me." His mouth moved so fast that it looked like remained still. He saw the image of Alice and Bella getting closer on their trip back home.

Her response was a quick slip of her tongue. All of this was too fast for Bella to catch.

"Okay, so let's go. How do we get down here? It took me several hours to make it up here. I have no idea how to climb down." Bella said as she looked down at her dirty and frayed clothes.

"I'll carry you down." He volunteered, eager to feel her close to him. To feel the warmth that radiates off her body.

"I don't know if you haven't noticed but I'm not exactly tiny. I weigh over a hundred pounds."

"It'll be easy." He leaned closer to her. "Do you trust me?" his scent and the fervor of his eyes were enough to muddle Bella's thoughts.

"Umm…what?" she mumbled unable to recall the question.

"Do you trust me?"

"In theory." She sighed. Once again the slivery laugh brought her back down to reality.

Alice was already packing up the tent and Edward was putting out the fire. She just stood around, feeling awkward as she saw them finish.

After a short wait they were ready to head down. Edward took a deep breath as he got closer to Bella and let her climb on his back. She stared wide-eyed as tiny Alice hauled the huge pack; it was her height and probably twice her weight, with ease.

They began their descent and by mistake she glanced down on the ground and tightened her hold on Edward. He seemed unbothered by the contact. Little did she know that it was taking all his will power to concentrate on the task at hand to make it seem human.

They landed with a thud on the ground as he ignored the last three feet. Alice was already waiting for them on the floor. Her eyes gleaming with excitement.

Edward tried to read his sister's mind but all she could think of was translating the Greek Classic, the odyssey, into Chinese. This was her tactic whenever she didn't want Edward to know something. He gave her a quick glare as he guessed that her mind was thinking about doing something mischievous.

"Let's get going." She chirped. Edward grabbed the pack and they walked through the trail-less jungle.

Five hours later and they reached the road. It was then that Bella realized that they didn't have a car. "Umm… Edward, where is your car? We had to drive for a good while before we came to the trail."

"Our car is around the bend, but it wouldn't really qualify as a car." He hinted, smirking as he saw the confusion on her face.

Around the bend, she saw a monstrosity of a jeep. It had huge, off-road tires, headlights, fog lights, and the wire pulling mechanism. It had everything ready.

"What in the world is this?" she huffed.

"This is Emmett's jeep. He let us borrow it for the day." Alice answered with delight.

They got in and after being tossed around for an hour they made it to her house. Bella kept the jacket on because they refused to raise the windows, they let the cold breeze and drizzly air get everything damp inside.

"Bella!" John exclaimed as he ran outside. The rest of the family stood by the front porch wide-eyed in shock. They had given her for dead.

"What in the world happened? Don't you know better than to hike alone?" He hugged her fiercely. Jasmine had tears in her eyes as she hugged Bella next.

"Oh honey, I was so worried." Her eyes turned to Edward and Alice. "Thank you for all your help."

They nodded.

"Come inside honey, you must be starving." The family huddled around her and John stayed behind to fully thank both of them.

"I don't know what to say Edward; it seems that I owe you and your family twice for saving my niece."

"It was our pleasure. We just happened to cross her while we hiked." Alice answered.

"Would you like to stay for a while, we'd loved to give you some food too or at least a home to rest in for a couple of minutes." He offered.

"We're actually not hungry…" Edward started.

"But we'd love to stay for a little while." Alice interrupted quickly.

Edward stared at her in disbelief.

They entered the house and found Bella sitting on the kitchen table eating something mushy and disgusting to them. They crinkled their nose at the appalling smell.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jasmine asked as they entered.

"No thank you." They answered.

Bella scarfed her food down. Edward grimaced forgetting that humans eat more frequently than vampires. He had to remember for next time. Next time? What next time? He caught himself.

It was then that he heard John on the phone with Jaime. "No she's fine. The Cullens found her in the jungle and brought her back."

The conversation brought back some of the hostility that he felt towards this boy and the other two. He hadn't had a chance to fully delve into his feelings. It was actually something that he was trying hard to ignore.

They made idle chatter. Bella finished her food and went to take a bath.

When she came out it was afternoon. The Cullens got up and started to leave.

Bella followed them to the jeep. "Hey, thanks for everything. I really appreciate it."

It was then that Alice's vision came to fruition. She had purposefully kept Edward out of the loop so that this could happen. She went inside the jeep as Edward turned around to face Bella.

He gave her an appreciative look as he took a deep breath to speak. The scent hit him like a ton of bricks but he had come to the realization that he wanted, no he needed,to be close to her.

"Bella, I didn't get a chance to ask you something yesterday." His voice was confident but with a nervous undercurrent. "On Friday, the day of the block party..."

He stopped as he heard Bella gasp. "You have some nerve, Edward. Are you serious?"

His crooked smile appeared and it stopped Bella's rant short. "Like I was saying, I heard you say you were going to the hospital and I wanted to know if you wanted me to go with you. If you'd like of course."

She stared at him blankly.

"Or was that an excuse to get rid of all your suitors." His smile faded, suddenly serious. Maybe even angry at the prospect of all of those rivals.

She couldn't think. She didn't know what was happening. As their gaze lengthened so did the electricity in the air. The yearning to touch the other person was almost unbearable.

Edward lifted his hand as if to touch her but quickly put it back down. Bella balled her hands into tight fists.

"Uh…sure." She answered to the question she couldn't recall. But it didn't matter to her; she could sign her soul away just so that she could stare into those deep pools of timeless mystery.

He nodded once and the crooked smile turned into a full, wide grin. He was sublimely happy. She had said yes to him!

Alice almost squealed, but she contained it. Her thoughts on the other hand were ecstatic. She wanted to bounce of walls.

Bella smiled in return and for once she almost felt normal. Like if her wounds were not healed but completely gone. Like there is no trace of them left.

"I'll see you soon then."

He turned and left. The jeep roared to life and Bella jumped at the noise. She returned to the house completely ignorant that the whole family had watched what happened.

"So…" Lenny started. "Lucky that they were hiking, huh?"

John and Jasmine glared at their son. "Don't you even dare open your mouths, all three of you. You are completely responsible for what happened to her. You know better than to let anyone hike alone." Jasmine chided them.

She walked to Bella and put her arms around her. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry these boys have no brains. Please forgive them." She pleaded.

"It's okay, I would've gotten lost if they had been with me too. I guess it's just my luck."

She went to her room to rest and all the while the image of Edward filled her mind.

Man…my head is spinning with so much that's happened

I love Alice and I just had to add her in faster than I would have otherwise. I love the relationship she has with Edward.

Let me know what you think… Good, so far?


	11. Chapter 11

I have to take a moment to say something…wow…I never thought that these many countries looked up stories. More importantly that they looked at mine.

So Thank you—I feel humbled—to UK, Canada, Norway, Germany, Mexico, Ireland, France, New Zealand, Greece, Austria, Croatia, Denmark, Bulgaria, Finland, Japan, South Africa, Brazil, Spain, Netherlands, Estonia, and Argentina.

I don't care that these people barely glanced at my story, it's nice enough to see that it interested them for as short or as long a time.

Of course, I didn't forget the US.

Thanks to all of you—even if you don't leave me reviews—I see that my story has some appeal.

So now back to the story…

The next day came and went. On the following Monday, Bella wasn't going with her uncle. She was going with Jasmine to help her finish off her exhibit. Of course, Bella had tried to convince them otherwise but it was to no avail. She had to get her fill of culture or at least something besides the hospital and the school.

She entered a Mediterranean styled villa at the western edge of town. It was supposed to be the museum. It was dark and air was humid and muggy.

She blindly followed Jasmine to the back. The lights were turned on and they continued to another section. It was closed off. Inside there were no lights. Just dim lamps set up around the individual exhibits. Inside there were mannequins dressed as mythical monsters. The legends were of witches who turned to monkeys, the demonic white dog and its angelic black counterpart, the fabled Devil's Rose, the bride, the innocent child, the Indian princess and at the far back the legend of the Cold Ones.

The mannequin was dressed in an 18th century European garb. Its skin was paled, to an extreme, while the eyes were a deep crimson. Bella gasped as she remembered the same set of eyes in Forks and here. A deep mysterious hum of music filled the background. It added the right amount of menace.

"Do you like it?" Jasmine asked from behind causing Bella to jump.

"What's the story behind this legend?" Bella couldn't help but be curious.

"Oh, well it's said that during the time of colonization, Natives first encounter with pale faces. These pale faces were like no other, their eyes were red and they had superpowers. The natives considered them Gods and built temples and had sacrifices to appease these deadly Gods. They wouldn't stay but would come periodically. They always came around twilight, avoiding the sun.

"Everything was fine while the sacrifices were made but one day a new God appeared and killed the purest and most beautiful princess the tribe had. The sight was frightening; the God seduced the princess to willingly go to him. In an instant the thing just lunged on the unsuspecting princess and her blood spilled over his lips. She didn't scream, she just smiled as her life was slipping.

"The chief was angered by the loss that they tried to kill the God. Only three people survived. They spread the story of the demise of the town and since then it has been rumored that these Cold ones, these Gods walk the earth alongside us." Jasmine's mysterious voice added to the effect. It caused Bella's blood to cool and her body trembled.

"Why are they called the 'Cold ones'?"

"The ancient natives said it was because their skin was ice pale and because they were ice cold. Even in the humid and searing heat of the tropical jungle these Gods never tanned and their temperature never warmed."

Another shiver ran down Bella's back as she remembered the uncharacteristic coolness of Edward.

"How was it that the tribe died? I mean it was what, a hundred people against one?"

Jasmine laughed an ominous laugh. "Because these Gods were super strong and super fast. They were faster and better than their best warriors. That is why they did the sacrifices, because they would rather one or two die instead of the whole tribe."

She shook her head in disapproval. "What a crazy legend huh?" it was a rhetorical question yet Bella couldn't help but think about it. Super strength—just like when Edward saved her from the van. Super speed—like the one it took to travel two blocks in less than a second. And more than anything how he struggled when he was anywhere near her. Does her blood tempt him? She had never thought about it.

"Did they all have red eyes?"

"Umm…" Jasmine tapped her chin with her index finger as she thought. "You know…I think I remember something about the good Gods, they had different eyes. I can't remember exactly but it seemed that they didn't drink human blood. They were the ones that hunted the Jaguar and Panther. They were considered the benevolent ones. I can't remember what their eyes would have been though."

She started mumbling to herself as she thought of the answer. It was several minutes later and the menacing music started grating against Bella's composure, slowly increasing the fear.

"The sun Gods, that's it!" Jasmine's triumphant exclamation made Bella jump. "Yes, they were the good Gods; they had the same colored eyes as the sun. They came much later, about two hundred years after the colonization of this area. It was just one, at first, but every time they came back they multiplied. They liked to live in the foggy area of the mountains and they walked during the day."

Jasmine spoke like she had gotten the daily double, an all-or-nothing question in Jeopardy.

"That's…interesting." Bella answered.

For the rest of the day she went through the motions but her mind was trying to process the information. It was all just too conveniently similar. But could they really be? They had to be something; of this she was absolutely certain.

They reached home and while Jasmine prepared a meal Bella wandered aimlessly through the backyard.

In her thinking, she was absolutely certain of three things.

Edward Cullen was not a human—even if she didn't know what it was, that for some reason she was in danger, and that she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

She ended up in her room and as she stared at the ceiling her mind swirled at the speed of light. She fell asleep silently.

She dreamed of Edward and of everything she wished she could do. She wished to be able to travel the world with Edward by her side, to love him forever, every single day and second of forever. That they could see the beautiful sunrise as their lives together began. She saw herself happy, that was more than anything she could wish for.

"Bella! Bella wake up. Your uncle called and we're going to meet up together in town. So no dinner cooked tonight. Let's go." Jasmine spoke through the door.

Bella got up and went outside. She went inside the car and was feeling for once in control of her life.

"You look much better." Jasmine commented.

"yeah, I guess I still needed more sleep."

The reached town as the sun was beginning to lower itself on the horizon.

They ate at the small restaurant at the edge of the square. Jaime was there so Bella kept her talking and interacting to a bare minimum. She didn't eat; she couldn't, so she just looked around as if expecting _him_ to drop by.

"I'm going to go take a walk around the park. I'll be back soon." She announced as she got up.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Lenny asked seriously.

"As sweet as that is, I think I can find my way back." She shrugged.

She walked far away from them. She walked aimlessly staring at the houses and the night activities around the town. As she turned a corner she realized that she was being followed.

Panic was starting to get the best of her. She couldn't run it wouldn't help at all. She could scream but as she looked everywhere she realized that she was at the edge of town and there was no one nearby.

She quickened her walk and made a wrong turn. She ended up facing a wall in a solitary alley. There was a small ray of light that came in from the main street.

The man closed in on her. She turned around to face him getting ready to fight him off with all her strength.

She took in a deep breath and the man made his way closer and closer. Laughing with evident satisfaction.

"Aren't you a sweet little thing?" the voice and the words stopped her intended scream short.

"Jaime?" she asked incredulous. She squinted her eyes hoping that it would let her see him better.

A low, dark, menacing chuckle echoed through the empty alley. Bella tried to regain some composure but she still felt in danger.

"Aren't you supposed to be with my uncle? He won't like it if he sees that both of us are gone."

"Don't worry about him. After tonight there will be nothing for you to worry about."

Bella took several steps back aware of his hidden threat. She tripped on a loose stone and fell down. She tried to scramble up. By the time she was standing he had closed the gap. He grabbed her arms with brutal force and his mouth forcefully kissed her neck and face. She tried to squirm free.

"No, please" she begged. He used one hand to yank the top of her shirt, it ripped in two. He pulled on the strap of her bra and the small hooks dug deep into her back. Her breathing became ragged and tears began to fall as the pain and fear combined. She continued to fight but it was to no use.

"Please, Jaime. Don't do this. My uncle will be angry and he'll kill you." Her threats were inconsequential. In Jaime's mind, he had already resolved to take his fill of the beautiful Bella and to make sure she never spoke to anyone about it again.

As Bella scratched his face he pulled her away by the hair. He punched her, causing her lip to bleed and yanked her to the ground. She was too terrified to function. Her mind was starting to pull away from reality, to save her from the torture.

"John should be the last of his worries." Both Bella and Jaime stopped as they recognized the voice. The beautiful, enigmatic voice that held so much anger and menace within it.

"Edward" Bella breathed. Her instant relief was more than enough. She didn't know what would happen but she was going to be okay because _he_ was there. Jaime let go of Bella's hair and faced Edward ready to gut him with the knife he had behind his back.

"No… Edward… Don't." Bella begged.

"I'm not sure I can anymore Bella." His voice was strained, he spoke through his teeth.

"What are you going to do pretty boy?" Jaime taunted. "What? Do you want a piece too? I'll let you have seconds."

A guttural snarl echoed and Jaime faltered. He took a step back suddenly afraid.

"You…you're one of them." Jaime managed to mumble before Edward cut the distance between them in less than a second. With one hand, Edward had Jaime two feet off the air.

Bella couldn't speak. She stared wide-eyed at the sight in front of her.

Jaime shook as the air supply to his lungs was being strangled off. In another swift move Edward lowered him and bit into his neck. The blood flowed freely and willingly.

It took Edward a couple of seconds to fully drink Jaime dry. He threw the still body with ease. His reddening eyes stared at Bella; he focused on the red trail of blood that came out of her mouth and trickled down her neck. The quickened pulse made her blood even more enticing.

His body was rigid, ramrod straight. But his wild eyes didn't stop looking at Bella. Appraising her as the next—and the most delicious—meal. But he didn't move. His was mind warring with his instincts. He had done the most unthinkable act, he had exposed himself. And he had placed Bella in mortal danger.

She tried to clean the blood off, guessing that it was making it hard on him.

She stood, covering her chest as best she could, and stared at Edward. They stood still for what seemed an eternity. She didn't run, she didn't scream, she stayed her ground. It was this way or no way. She was certain that no matter what would happen to her, she would be with Edward. Even if by doing so she was sealing her death.

The energy around once again flickered with the same intense electricity of the last time they were together.

After what seemed _another_ eternity, Edward started loosening up. Bella managed to take a staggered breath. It was all she could do. She started losing her bearings and her body was failing to respond. Finally the shock was catching up to her as the adrenaline ebbed from her system. Edward was there catching her before she hit the ground.

"Bella." It was his last breath, his only breath. He held her close to him. She awoke shortly after and tears started falling as she leaned closer into his chest.

He braced his muscles for the onslaught of scent he was about to take in. He simply had to talk to her. He sucked in a quick breath. Once again his throat burned with the same intensity of the first day.

"It's okay. You're safe." He had to take another breath. "You won't be harmed."

Her crying didn't stop. "Bella, please don't fear me, I promise that I won't do anything to you. You're safe. I'll leave you as soon as you can calm down. I won't bother you ever again." His voice was pained. The mere thought of leaving her was causing a chasm to form inside him.

"No, you can't leave." She cried frantically as she processed his words.

He pulled her away to examine her face. He held her far enough to just see her face. She looked at him with the same pleading eyes. She didn't want him to go away.

"I'm not afraid of you Edward. I feel safer when you're near me." She mumbled.

The shock that crossed his face was unmistakable. "Bella…" he uttered. "You can't mean that." The pain in his voice transferred to her face.

She was pained at the realization that he was right. How can she mean that? In what world would that even make sense? It couldn't be, _they _couldn't be.

She stubbornly held to her belief. "Well it's true Edward. I do feel safer with you."

He lengthened the distance between them, holding her at arms length. "Do you understand what you are saying? I'm a monster Bella. I just took the life of another sentient being in front of you and you say that you're safe with me?" the anger slowly seeped into his voice.

"Have you no sense of self-preservation? I could just as easily kill you? Do you want that?"

Even in the present fury Bella couldn't help but admire the divine beauty that stood within her grasp. Even angry he looked like a Greek God. Maybe the legends are true? Maybe they are Gods.

He let go of her and took several steps away.

It was then that she remembered that she was half naked. She felt the breeze that followed his quick movement. She covered her chest once again. He absentmindedly turned his back, doing what any gentleman would do, respecting the female form. But in that fraction of a second that he caught the pale beauty of her body the fire flared up inside him, the yearning to be close to her increased. These were all new and unexpected feelings.

It was then that Alice appeared. Edward walked away leaving them alone.

Alice walked with her fluid speed to Bella. Just as quickly she had the shirt on her. Bella was stupefied.

Alice giggled. "Oh come now Bella, you didn't think that he was the only one did you?"

Bella hadn't thought about that, she had only thought of Edward.

"Alice…what happened just now?" Bella asked in a hushed whisper, completely oblivious that even though Edward was more than four blocks away he could still hear.

_Edward, come and deal with this or I will. And trust me when I say that you won't like half of the things I'll say to her._

Edward was back in an instant giving Alice a low snarl as a warning. She returned his snarl with a guttural roar and a mental threat._ For once Edward quit being so stubborn._

Bella just stared at the wordless interaction between the two.

Alice turned to look at her and smiled. "There now you're set. Don't worry, Bella. Everything will be okay. Now run along with Edward."

_I'll take care of the body_ she amended in her head.

"Thank you." Edward responded as he and Bella walked away from her. In the brighter light Bella noticed that Edward's usually butterscotch eyes were now a vivid crimson, almost identical to the mannequin.

"Edward…your eyes?…their different." She whispered.

He closed his eyes and pressed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. Another complication, he was going to have to wait at least another week to have the animal blood dilute and change the color.

He stopped walking when they got to the huge tree whose low branches made the perfect shadow. He left Bella by the light and he hid under the branches.

She looked around confused by his actions. "What are you doing?"

His dark chuckle came from the high branches of the tree. "Remaining inconspicuous."

She took several steps back trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Edward" she whispered. "What are you exactly? The legends here say you're a God, it is true?"

He didn't answer; he was taken aback by her knowledge of the local folklore. How easily she had connected the dots.

With silent ease he was behind her. "It depends on who you ask. I used to see myself in that light. I was completely indestructible, handing out justice as I went and for all that I never thought that I could be so vulnerable." His voice was distant, it sounded aged.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she tried to understand.

She took a step closer to the ruby red eyes, they were just as enigmatic as that first time.

"Edward? Have we met before?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was remembering that night under this same tree, the voice, the eyes. It had been Edward.

His jaw clenched and his muscles tightened as the breeze blew her scent his way. The moment was an exact replica, a déjà vu.

"We have. I'm sorry about that. I was not in full control of myself." He spoke through his clenched teeth. His voice changed suddenly, "I really am sorry for everything, Bella. Your uncle is coming, keep yourself safe. Please." The urgent pleading brought a sense of loss with it.

It sounded just like a goodbye, a sour, bitter goodbye. "Edward, How do you know..?" she whispered as the wind jostled her hair, she looked around to find him nowhere in sight. He was gone.

"Bella? Oh honey, are you okay? I was getting worried there. You haven't seen Jaime have you?" John came and gave her a quick hug.

Bella's eyes widened as she remembered what had happened to her. "No uncle, I haven't seen him, recently." _In the last ten minutes._ She amended in her head.

"Oh, I guess he went home then. Come on it's time for us to go too."

They got to the center of town and as the streetlight lit the sidewalk John was able to see Bella's swollen lip.

"What happened?" His alarm was immediate, he started checking her over and as he ran his hand on her back she winced silently. The wind moved and brought an almost inaudible growl. Bella looked around as John turned to see her back. She couldn't see anyone, she couldn't see him but she was certain that he was close. "Nothing, I fell." She lied. It was a relief that the lies were coming with more and more ease.

"Oh." He was relieved. "Bella I worry about you every day. How in the world have you lived so long?" he joked.

"Well, I guess I must have some guardian angel watching me." She smiled.

"I guess so."

Night came and with it, the silent forest. She lay awake in her bed.

Wow, just when I think I can't make a chapter more intense, I go and prove myself wrong. Next chapter is going to be good. I think, at least it is to me.

I loved the chapter where they get to know each other in the cafeteria. Of course, she took 20+ pages to get that out of the way, I will have to make it in two of ours (fanfiction chapters).


	12. Chapter 12

Boy oh boy. Last chapter for the rest of the week.

BTW, good luck to all of you who have Finals, end of year projects or any other school stuff.

The week came and went and Edward didn't appear in school. "He must get sick often." Her uncle commented while they ate lunch on Thursday.

"What do you mean?" She asked between bites. She had tried to take his absence with nonchalance but it was a poor attempt. With each passing day she grew more anxious and it showed. She couldn't sleep at night, even when she did she had restless dreams. She had promised herself that if he didn't show up on Friday that she was going to go into the jungle and find him, someway, somehow.

"Well, he's always getting sick. Maybe it's all that hiking that he does too. I mean, I don't blame him, we enjoy the rare sunny days outside too, but I just worry about him. He could die one of these days."

Bella smiled at his unneeded worry and at the thought of a disease killing Edward. "I think we'd be more likely to die of a disease than him." She commented.

John looked at her confused. "Why do you say that?"

Bella took a big spoonful of her food to give her time to come up with a good answer. She couldn't tell him the truth that was just a one way ticket to the nuthouse, no matter how true it might be. "Well, his dad is a doctor. And if you ask me he's one of the best I've ever seen. I've seen more than my share, trust me."

He laughed at the truth of her words. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

The rest of the night passed and on Friday, the day before the block party, Edward finally showed up.

Bella's smile grew more and more as her uncle parked next to the silver Volvo.

"Edward." She couldn't hide the excitement. He smiled his crooked smile, "hello Bella."

"Edward. I trust you're feeling better. Your mother said you had gotten the flu. I hope it wasn't too serious. I hate it when I get sick, my eyes get all red and my nose is stuffy. The fever is the worst, I hate feeling like I'm sitting on an ice block but my skin is burning off." John ranted.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad. The most bothersome was the red eyes." Edward commented with sincerity.

They walked to the office building and John went in. Bella and Edward stayed outside.

"So, how was your week?" she asked unable to keep the resentment from her voice.

"It could have been better and it could have been infinitely worse." He smiled, then his smile faded and a repressed anger worked its way through. "Bella, I want to ask you something. Why do you think that you're safe with me?"

Bella took in a deep breath. "I'm not sure how to answer that. I just feel that way." She said after a moment. His eyes glimmered with frustration.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just wish I could read _your_ mind." His comment was so offhand that it made her curious.

"Well I could say the same about your mind but I guess that you can't have everything huh?" She commented. It reminded her of his last words to her several nights ago. "You can't read minds right?"

"No, I can't read your mind." He acquiesced, the same frustration showed as he stared at her intently. It was several seconds later that her breath came in rasps and he looked down, releasing her from the trance.

"That's not really what I asked. Can you read minds Edward?" she continued.

The intensity of his eyes increased, as if that were at all possible. "That's part of the problem; I can't seem to stop myself when I'm around you." He looked at her. "Yes, I can. I can read the mind of every person in this small town." He looked past her to a distant place, away from the school, two miles away.

"Your aunt is supremely satisfied with her exhibit. She's going to open it next week. She's also thinking about the story that you asked about?" his inquisitive eyes looked at her, not for an explanation but with expectation.

"Oh." She gasped, trying to take in the moment.

"Yes, well. I was curious. Wait, so you can't read my mind? Why is that? Am I a freak?" her nose crinkled at the thought, of course she was.

"Bella," the amusement in his voice was undeniable. "I tell you that I can read minds and you're worried that _you're_ the freak?"

"Yeah." She mumbled, embarrassed. Then her curiosity won the battle. She looked up at his expectant eyes and continued the line of questioning. "But how does that work? Your mind reading?"

For a second Edward debated the need to tell her. But she already knew too much, there was no sense in keeping it from her. To Bella it seemed that he hadn't deliberated at all. "It's sort of complicated. I can't hear everyone everywhere. And it's better when I am familiar with a person's 'voice'. The more familiar I am the greater distance I can cover." He stopped speaking and turned sideways to door.

John walked out several seconds later. "Hey guys. Thanks for waiting, I'm sorry it took a while…Bella are you okay?" Both men turned to look at her.

The attention caused her to blush. She silently cursed her translucent skin. One of these days she was going to sit in the sun and bake for an entire day. Maybe then she'll be dark enough to hide the embarrassing blush.

"Yeah." She quickly looked at Edward and then back at her uncle.

They walked and Bella tripped over another loose stone. Edward grabbed her by the elbow.

"Bella, I think you should go home. I don't think you are safe enough to be here." His sudden urgency surprised Bella. In his eyes was a faint glimpse of fear.

"Ummm..." she was speechless. How can a person argue against those eyes, those lips, that beauty? Her breathing faltered again and this time she collapsed. Edward swung her over and cradled her with ease. John turned around and stared at the unconscious Bella.

"What in the world am I going to do with this girl?" he walked to grab her but Edward refused. "It's okay John. I can handle her. I'll take her home now. She looks really bad."

It didn't take long for John to agree. "Yes, you're right. Here take my house keys, Jasmine should be home soon anyway."

Edward nodded and grabbed the keys. He walked with ease to his car. He held his breath for as long as he could. He single-handedly opened the car door and laid her down.

The jostle caused Bella to grumble. Edward got in the driver's seat and as he stretched over to buckle her seatbelt she woke up. She stared at the brilliant yellow eyes that were so close to her, just a few inches. She exhaled at the same time that he decided to take a breath.

The overpowering strength of her scent gave the monster inside him more strength and his hands trailed the length of her arms heading to her neck. At the touch, his hunger was overpowered by another, more primal and powerful desire. His other hand softly moved her curls away from her neck. Their gaze never shifted.

The mere contact of their touch was enough to make Bella shiver with expectation. Her body thrilled and yearned for the touch to be longer. While Edward softly rubbed the hollow of her neck. He bent down and kissed the hollow. As he did the venom burned and flowed in his mouth.

Bella's breath came in jagged gasps and her heart was beating abnormally fast. This fast beat was making the blood pump harder and faster inside her. The pain of the denial was making her even more irresistible.

Even he started panting now. He moved from her throat and with his thumb he traced her face. So soft that Bella was barely aware of his touch on her face. The only thing she was certain of was the searing heat that trailed behind his cool touch.

_I hope Bella feels better at home_. A thought broke off his concentration. _I hope Edward takes good care of her. What am I thinking, he has to. He's a nice guy._

He let their gaze go and he turned to face the front of the car. He started the car and sped off. The car was so smooth that she was unaware of the speed or even of the rough road.

"Edward." She whispered, still shaken from their moment of closeness.

"I'm sorry. I should've controlled myself better. I was taken aback by our closeness." He interrupted her without even looking at her. He stopped and in the still morning haze she saw the dark shape of the house.

"What happened? What just happened?" she asked trying to find some reasonable answer to what had just happened.

"You're uncle thinks that your aunt will be home shortly. I believe that you will be safer if I leave. I'm sorry Bella, this is what's best." His tone was cold, flat, and indifferent. He took out the key he had been given and extended it out to Bella without looking at her.

The mere gesture sent Bella over the edge. "Edward Cullen." The change in her attitude surprised him and he turned to look at the glare he was getting. "Don't you ever do that. If you have a problem and if it has something to do with me then let me know. I've already dealt with enough people who talk about me and make plans about my life without including me." She was feeling the rant coming to an end as the anger faded. She took in one huge breath to muster as much courage as possible.

"And I don't think I'll be safer away from you. Besides that I don't want to be home. I want to go somewhere else." She folded her arms across her chest.

"It's not safe for you." Was his angry response.

"I think I'm big enough to decide what is or isn't safe for me." She rebutted.

"No, you don't. If that was the case you wouldn't be getting in so much trouble. Don't you understand that you're like a magnet? If there is any bad luck within a ten mile radius it will invariably find you."

Bella was getting angrier and angrier. "Well don't you think that my death was up the first time, with the van? Now all you're doing is interfering with fate. So since, you feel obligated to safe me from my own self then you have to do what I want. That is, if you are set on doing that. If you're not then you might as well let me die next time. So you decide Edward Cullen. Does it matter to you whether I live or die?"

"Your wish is my command." He muttered still angry about Bella but happy at the same time. Bella fought the urge to stick out her tongue and prove him right.

He drove out of her driveway and headed farther away from the town. It occurred to her that she had never known where he lived. Did he live in a house?

After a half hour drive he turned into an unmarked dirt road. The road twisted and turned. They were surrounded by huge vines and trees. They reached the end and a huge house stood in the center of a meadow. It looked colonial but with many renovations. The same terra cotta shale's adorned the roof and the faded ivory colored paint of the wall was fresh. There were huge arched windows that easily stretched the whole height of the wall.

Her mouth hung open as the door opened in a flash. He extended his hand out and as she stepped out he stiffened. He was ready to protect Bella but that would not be necessary, Rosalie wouldn't dare hurt her. The wind brushed behind them softly moving the Volvo. He took her arm and walked her over to the door.

As they opened the door, Doctor Cullen and Esme where sitting on the sitting room reading a book. The surprise and delight in Esme was evident. "Bella, what a lovely surprise." Carlisle said as he got up with deliberate slowness.

As they reached Edward and Bella, Carlisle stretched his hand. "Hello Dr. Cullen. It's a pleasure to see you again, under better circumstances." The casual greeting caused them to laugh. "Please call me Carlisle." Bella smiled at the easy acceptance of this strange family.

"Oh my dear Bella, how lovely to see you again." Esme's sincere words radiated warmth. They shook hands too.

"Where's Alice?" she asked. Edward looked to the staircase and As Bella followed his gaze a streaky blur of white and black came flying down.

The same silvery laugh echoed right in front of her. Alice stopped right in front of her and took a step forward to kiss her cheeks. "Hmm. You smell really good. Bella."

"Thank you Alice." She answered unsure of how to respond for that. There seemed to be a hidden reason for her comment. Bella looked up at Edward and he had a frown on his face. She turned to look at Alice and noticed the shiny creamy white grand piano that stood directly below a window that was placed on the roof.

"Do you play?" Esme asked.

"Oh, no. my mom played a little when I was younger." Bella answered. "Do you play?"

"No, Edward does." Esme answered with motherly pride.

Bella turned incredulous, Edward just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess he would. There's nothing he couldn't do right?" she muttered to herself. Completely unaware that they could hear her.

Alice snorted lightly. "Not everything, don't give him too much credit." With a giggle she left the room.

"Why don't you play for her?" Esme asked.

"I don't think now's the time." Edward turned to look at Bella. "I'd gladly play for you at another time. If you'd like of course?"

"I'd be delighted. And I'll hold you to your word." She responded with the same formality in her voice.

"Would you like to see the house?" he asked as the crooked smile grew on his face. Bella nodded.

They excused themselves and the tour of the huge house began….

Hello, Hello, Hello. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye.

I'll post with more frequency when I come back. I appreciate all of you.

mali


	13. Chapter 13

I can't believe how happy you guys have made me. REALLY, REALLY, REALLY HAPPY. Thanks for all your reviews. I loved each and everyone of them.

They walked through the huge house with the open courtyard in the center. It reminisced of ancient roman houses. There were flowers growing in any available spot. The huge cedar in the center shadowed the whole courtyard and most of the house. It felt like a huge tree house. Of course this tree house was infinitely better made.

They walked around the courtyard and continued their conversation. "What are you thinking?"

She looked up to meet his eyes and became befuddled. "I'm trying to figure out what you are?"

His stare was probing and intense, as if, yet again, he wished he knew what she was thinking. "And do you have any theories?" he asked with an offhand tone.

She looked away at the strange scarlett rose. "Nope, sorry." She had theories. She switched from Bruce Wayne to Peter Parker but that was not something she was going to admit out loud.

"That's really frustrating you know? Not being able to know what you think."

"No Edward, I don't know. I can't imagine how not being able to read someone's mind maybe the least frustrating." She spat.

A low chuckle emanating from deep within his chest. And like everything else he did , she was wooed.

The continued past the courtyard and into the roofed corridor.

"Okay, tell me then, what's your family like?" the change in subject had caught her surprised.

"What do you want to know?" she was cautious.

He shrugged. "Anything you may want to tell me."

She exhaled with force. "Well, long story short. My parents got married really young, they divorced when I was a baby and I've lived with my mom my whole life. Well, except the last three years. I decided to live with my father and then came here." There was no point in making him pity her with the excrituating details of what happened to her while in Forks.

He analyzed everything about her as she took 15 seconds to sum up 18 years of life. He noticed the way her heart sped up at the mention of living with her dad and the sadness in her voice as she spoke of her mother.

"You don't sound like you like it here." He said.

She looked at him and couldn't hold the truth. "No, I don't really like the wet."

"Do you like snow?"

"NO! it just means that it's too cold to rain. How much fun is that?" her sarcasm was overflowing.

The stopped at a huge mohagony door. The door knob wasn't at a side like usual it was in the dead center. The copper fringe of the door matched the copper doorknob and it was beautiful.

"What's in there?" she asked curious. After a moment of no response she looked at him. He stared at the door as if deliberating something serious with what was behind the door. As if by letting her come in she was going to be part of his life forever.

"Edward?" Bella asked again. "Are you okay?" the worry was sincere and it made him turn to look at her. He couldn't do it. He couldn't bring her into his dark and horrible world.

"Nothing. Why don't we go to the piano." Without waiting for her response he turned and headed back to the front of the house. Bella tried to keep up but his speed was too much for her. She stopped by the cedar and waited for him to turn around. Her arms were folded across her chest.

He stopped to look at her. A scowl on her face. "Just because you're faster than flash doesn't mean that I am."

He smirked. "I apologize, I was too caught up in the moment."

She deliberately walked slow towards him. "Fine, but don't do it again."

They reached the piano.

As they sat on the stool of the grand piano Edward began to lithely caress the keys and in turn creating the most soothing and beautiful melody. It had a soft undercurrent of desire while the innocent notes played more directly.

Bella held her breath as the music echoed through the room. As the last note, the saddest note, was prolonged, he looked deep in her eyes.

"Won't you tell me?" he asked. She knew what he meant and there was no way to hold it back. At least, not while he was looking at her like that.

"bitten by a radioactive spider?" she mumbled.

"Spider man?" he scoffed. "That's not very creative."

"sorry that's all I've got so far. Unless, you really are a GOD like local folklore says."

"Nope. And kryptonite doesn't bother me either." He chuckled.

"Dang" she said with every ounce of sarcasm she had. "I'll figure it out eventually." She muttered more to herself than to him.

"I really wish you wouldn't." his tone was grave.

"Because???" she prompted.

"What if…what if I'm not the good guy? What if I'm the bad guy?" his eyes echoed the same warning. For once, Bella felt a shiver run down her spine that had nothing to do with Edward's beauty. But even this inkling had nothing to do with the death wishing fear she has felt before.

"Oh. So…what you're saying is that you're dangerous?" she breathed.

Even though he didn't acknowledge it out loud the emotions playing in his mind did.

"But…" she began.

"No Bella, there are no buts." The agony of his words was enough to cause her to lift her hand up to his face. She warred with the emotions but she couldn't help her impulse.

The warmth of her hand on his cold face caused him to look at her. He was ecstatic about feeling her close to him but worried that he may not be able to restrain himself. For once she was not trying to clear her mind from the hypnotism of his stare. She was fully aware of her senses. "But you're good. I don't believe that you're bad."

He grabbed her hand and ran her wrist close to his nose so that he could smell that wonderful scent. He ran his nose down her vein and up her arm. Once again he found himself kissing the hollow of her neck. He moved up the neck while the venom in his mouth was almost overpowering. He moved slowly away, just barely an inch. He saw the desire in her eyes and the yearning just wouldn't let up. With his other free hand he caressed her cheek and she leaned into it. She closed her eyes and just embraced the moment.

In this moment nothing existed but them. She didn't notice Alice coming in.

"Edward." She said softly. _Its almost time for her to go home. _

Edward took another deep breath and lowered her hand. "It's time to go." The same smirk appeared on his face. But it took a lot of effort to put it there and an even greater effort to pull further away from her.

Bella was relieved that he had gotten over his bad mood. She got up and left with him.

They reached her house and they had managed to sit down on the porch steps when Jasmine's car pulled up. "Oh honey, John told me what happened. Are you alright?"

She quickly reached the steps and hugged her. Edward tensed up as he heard her thoughts. He looked at the uncomfortable Bella as the hug was still in effect. He wished he could erase thoughts as easily as he could hear them.

Tonight, Bella would know the truth and it was going to be the end of their 'relationship'. He would have to leaver her alone. He couldn't stay and let her fear the monster that was him. It would tear him to shreds to see the one and only person he has loved fear him.

"If you'll excuse me. I've got to be heading home." He said interrupting the eternal hug. He was overly formal and his eyes began brooding like they had earlier.

Bella looked at him confused there was something wrong. "Oh…I thought you'd stay a little longer." She said. Both Edward and Jasmine could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I don't think that would be wise. You need to time...to rest" He turned and left without even a backwards glance.

"Come on inside honey. We need to talk." Jasmine said as she sheperded Bella inside the house. She strained to turn her neck. All the while thinking that something was seriously wrong.

It's shorter than my others but I wanted to do it as a thank you.

Hope to hear from you soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the hiatus…

I went to Italy, visited Rome, watched my favorite Futbol team play, went to the vatican, etc….all in my head. I've actually spent myself reading books (textbooks), writing (notes), and barely getting any sleep.

Here's an extra long chapter for all the wait. Don't worry, come hell or high water I will get another chapter done today. Screw school, for the next two hours at least.

"So what's going on Jasmine?" Bella asked as she sat down on the small kitchen table. She didn't know what was Jasmine wanted to say. Actually, she didn't really care, she was still thinking about Edward's abrupt goodbye. He was strained and fighting an internal dilemma, of that she was sure.

"Well," she started as she worked around the kitchen. "I was finishing up the last couple of details for my exhibit and I asked Lali to come and give me her expert opinion."

Bella looked confused. "wait, who's Lali? I don't think I've met anyone by that name."

Jasmine turned sideways and matched Bella's confused expression. "Hmm, yeah, I guess you haven't. Well her real name is Citlali, it means Star in her native language. I can't ever pronounce it right so she lets me call her by her nickname. Anyways, she is a tribal elder. I've spoken to her a lot about the legends. She's helped me with some herself. She's the sweetest and most wonderful person I've ever met. …"

Bella ignored the rest of the ranting. She had never noticed that Jasmine spoke a lot, maybe a little too much. Well, she'd never seen her so excited either.

"So we were finishing up the cold ones exhibition and I told her that it was crazy. There was no way that vampires were real."

"Wait what?" Bella asked as she caught the end of her continous stream of unimportant information.

She looked at Bella from the stove. She was stirring the contents inside. "She said that the legends of the cold ones remind her of vampires. You know for an elderly lady she sure is knowledgeable. She comes into my office all the time to get on the internet. I almost laughed out loud the first time she asked…"

"Why did she say that they were vampires?" Bella interrupted.

"Well, she is fascinated,no, more like obsessed with them. She looks information about them all the time. I think she's nuts. Not really but you know in the figurative form. So she said that they were and that they lived closer to us than she'd like. She said even though the eyes are different it is them and they came to stay."

"Who do you think she was talking about?" Bella tried to keep a low level of interest meanwhile wanting to jump out of her skin with surprise. He wasn't a God! he wasn't good! He had said as much. But it was too far fetched to think that he was a vampire, especially if the credible source turned out to be a senile tribal elder according to her loose lipped aunt.

But it all added up. He was super strong, fast, and dangerous. Even Lali had said that the eyes were different but they turned the same color red when he bit into Jaime. He had killed Jaime but he had left her alive. So he couldn't be bad, he wouldn't have left someone who knows about him alive. At least that's what a regular vampire would do. Wouldn't they? Besides aren't they supposed to only come out at night?

And he had taken her to his house. He has a house! Surely he isn't a vampire. He was something else, he had to be. Maybe a magician, or fairy or angel.

Yeah, she'd believe that he was an angel, her own guardian angel before she thought that he was a bloodthirsty vampire.

"I don't know. She's rather old, maybe she's becoming senile. But she is the most wonderful person ever. So then…" and she continued on her monologue. Bella ignore her and began to turn green at the unexpected truth of Jasmine's words.

"Umm, jasmine, I don't feel too well, I'll be back." She said as she turned towards the back door.

"Where are you going honey? Do you want some medicine?" Jasmine called out but Bella was already halfway into the backyard. She continued walking into the jungle oblivious to any dangers that might lurk in the dark. When her gears in her mind began whirring she was rarely aware of her surroundings.

"He simply can't be. Can he? I mean he's nice, wonderful, thoughtful, beautiful, intelligent. He was definitely well mannered. And beautiful! But he did drink Jaime's blood and his eyes turned color. But it wasn't permanent, only temporary. And intellingent…and the most wonderful person in the world…and so…beyond words." She began listing the pros and cons to this new information.

After considerable debate, time, and distance later she admitted to herself the truth in Lali's words. He was a vampire. And no matter what, she loved him. That much hadn't changed, no matter how much she thought about it. It truly didn't matter. She nodded to herself as she was sure of her decision.

It was then that she looked up and around her.

"Dammit" she muttered as she looked to her back, she was completely lost, again. Thinking and walking are not things she should do together. She began walking backwards hoping that she left a visible trail. It was getting darker and the night animals started making their nightly symphony.

"Oh great!" she was beyond anger, she was completely livid. She had done the most stupid thing possible. She had done it again. "Well, no hope of finding Edward or Alice this close to my home hiking."

"And why would that be?" His smooth, clear voice sent shivers down her back. She turned around to make sure it wasn't her mind playing a trick on her.

She jumped on him and hugged him with all her strength. "Edward, you found me again." She smiled. He held rigid, his muscles tense. She took a step back and dislodged herself from him and looked at the beatific smile on his face, the hunger in his eyes, and the restraint in his body.

"Oops." She said looking down. It was several minutes later that Edward regained enough composure to speak again. "Bella, please tell me what you're doing in the middle on the jungle at night."

"I could ask you the same question Edward Cullen and I've got another one to add to that. What are you doing in the jungle, at night, close to my house?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled lightly, amused. "Well, I hike a lot and you're not that close to your house. You're closer to mine."

Bella's eyes shifted around to take better note of her surroundings. "What time is it?"

"It's nine. At night!" he aswered after a quick glance at his watch.

"Shoot!" she muttered as she turned her back on Edward. "I'll be on a one way ticket home tomorrow that's for sure."

She scratched her head as she tried to come up with a good excuse for getting lost this time.

"I can take you home if you'd like." He murmured.

"No Edward. The last thing I want is for us to show up in your car and then you'll get in trouble too. NO." She didn't add the embarrassment that she'd feel if that were the case. "Besides, Jasmine is on a crazy theory right now and the last thing I want is for her to figure it out."

She turned to look at Edward letting her arms flap down in defeat. She was apprehensive, she had involuntarily told Edward what he wanted to know. She knew.

"Yes, I heard her theory this afternoon. But tell me, what do _you _think?" he asked as he circled her. Bella took in a sharp breath. She could feel Edward's eyes on her, analyzing her as he circled.

"I don't know what to think." She whispered, looking down. A hand appeared in her sight and pulled her chin up. Edward was staring with profound intensity. "What do you think?" he whispered again.

He was so close to her face that the intoxicating smell of his breath sent shivers down her back and a fog of euphoria inside her mind. She had forgotten what he asked.

"Umm…what?" she mumbled as she continued to stare at Edward. He closed his eyes and the smirk of his face was…ethereal. He shook his head softly and took a step back.

"tell me." He ordered with as much authority as a puppy.

"I…" she closed her eyes. "I think… you're a vampire." She muttered as her ragged breath betrayed her.

A soft caress on her cheek caused her to open her eyes. "Are you afraid?" he asked as if he was asking her if she loved him. The tender tone was enough to melt any heart. He kept his hand on her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

"No" she whispered as her cheek burned with his touch. The burning started spreading to the rest of her body. Following the trail that her nerves had so easily provided.

He smiled, but his eyes didn't lose the intensity, the hunger and this time it wasn't for her blood. It was an alien hunger. A yearning to hold her close to him. So close that their bodies would melt and form one.

"Are you cold?" he whispered as he noted her shivering body.

"No" she whispered back. He took a step back and let go. The cold crept in like an invading enemy. Without any remorse or regret, her body cooled.

"So what do we do then? You have to get home but you don't want to take the car." He mused out loud. His eyes twinkled as the thought entered his mind.

Bella frowned, not knowing what he was getting at.

"Would you mind if I was really close to you?" he asked and suddenly he was there. Just inches away from her body. She gasped at the unexpected speed. She shook her head unable to speak.

"Would you mind if I carried you?" he whispered again in her ear. She shook her head again. And before she was done shaking her head she was in his arms.

"Close your eyes." He ordered softly as she looked up at him. She was fighting the yearning to touch his face. It was so close and so beautiful. It might be easier to ask an art robber to leave the Mona Lisa alone than it would have been to ask Bella to leave him be.

She closed her eyes and the only movement she felt was his rythmic breathing and her swaying hair. She leaned her head to his shoulder and she hugged his neck with her free hand. The safety she felt was enough to relax her whole body. Quicker than she would've liked, she fell asleep.

She felt a quick temperature change and her hair stopped swaying…

"I don't know where she could be. She just went outside and that was it. She wasn't in her room and I don't know…john? What if something happened to her? We have to find her." Jasmine's usually soft and perky voice was suddenly wary and frightened.

Bella opened her eyes and looked around her room. She was laying down on her bed with the net billowing as a breeze was coming in through the open window. she looked everywhere stunned and she couldn't find Edward anywhere. He was gone.

She got up and headed out of her room. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to make sure it wasn't all over the place. The brightness of the other room blinded her momentarily.

"Uncle?...Um what's going on?" her voice was hoarse as she walked in to the living room.

All five people turned to look at her as if they'd seen a ghost. After a second to process all the thoughts that crossed their minds they stood up and ran over to Bella.

In an instant she was the center of a group hug. From the tiny Jasmine to her burly cousins.

"What in the world happened to you?" Jasmine almost growled when the hug was over.

"I went walking in the backyard. I wasn't feeling good and I thought that fresh air would help. It started getting late and I had gone into the jungle so I came back. I'm still not feeling so good." She trailed off.

"Yes, I guess it must be some kind of bug that got you. You were sick in the morning too." John added.

Had it really been that morning that she left with Edward? It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"But how did you get in without us finding out about it?" David asked.

Bella shrugged. "I can't really remember. I just remember needing to get home because it was dark and waking up to hear you guys worried. I thought I had let you know when I came in, I must have been dreaming. I'm sorry."

Everyone had a frown on their faces but they couldn't argue it further. Well, they could, but what good would it do? She was home safe. It was all that mattered.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. I'm sorry." She trudged back to bed. She closed her room door and headed straight to the window. A small breeze came in. she looked directly towards the jungle and then she headed back to sleep…

It was an uncharacteristic night. The full moon shone with exceptional brilliance and the breeze came in and cooled the air more. It felt almost as cold as Forks. A soft touch across her face made her sigh.

She cuddled even more tightly into a ball. She had the sheets wrapped around her. "Bella." The same melodic whisper stirred her mind. It was too good to be true, this dream was the best she was having. Just the voice was enough to make her want to melt into a pool of sunshine.

"Bella, wake up."

She grudginly stirred from her happy ball. "No, I don't want to wake up." She mumbled.

A soft chuckle permeated the last level of sleep and she opened her eyes. Edward sat on her bed softly caressing her face as he had before. She leaned back to get a better view of this excrutiating beauty that sat so close to her.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up from her bed.

"I came to visit, of course. How was everything here?" he asked as he looked towards the door.

"Everything was fine. I think… to be honest, I can't really remember much." She mumbled.

He chuckled again and as he got up he held his hand out to hers. "Come with me." The netting moved aside with a simple movement of his arm. She took his hand as she started moving out of her bed. She had her sleeping shorts on and her tattered and holey tshirt. She looked down at her clothes embarrassed.

"what are we doing?" she asked. Making mental notes on the clean clothes she had available.

"We're going to take a trip in the jungle. You are perfect the way you are." He said seeing the uncertainty in her face.

She bit her lip. "I still have to change, though. Can you give me a moment?"

"It would be my pleasure." He murmured through the wind as he disappeared. She quickly ran over to her clothes and got a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a tan sweater. She put her sneakers on and she was ready. She tried to brush her hair but it was too tangled.

After she gave up she put her hair up in a pony tail. She sighed for along moment. He was back with invisible speed. He stopped by the door and looked her over with intense scrutiny, he liked what he saw very much.

He took the last steps slowly and deliberately. "I'm going to carry you." He said as he leaned towards her and picked her up.

They flew out of the room through the window. She closed her eyes again but peeked as they continued to move through the forest. For once, the animals didn't quiet down, they sang with stronger and happier songs. Adding to the already incredible night. They reached the top of the cliff that she had been rescued by them the first time. He set her down on the ground as the pale moonlight reflected off of his deliciously butterscotch eyes. The light turned them silver and they shone with exceptional beauty.

"So, what are we doing here?" she asked as she looked around. He had taken several steps back and leaned against one of the trees. She looked to where he stood and waited for him to say something. She looked for signs of danger, he wasn't tense, he looked flush and well fed, and he had the most loving smile on his face.

She took several steps toward him and he put his palm up. "Wait." He said.

She stood waiting and looking at him. Several minutes passed and the moon was exactly over the cliff. Suddenly everything was well lit or at least shone. The scraggly greenery shone with a soft green and silver mix. Flowers, she had never noticed, began opening up all around her. Their stamens glittering gold and blue and purple and all colors. Their petals were so slick and oily that they reflected everything, the moon, the shadows of the huge trees, the colors of the stamen.

But though the flower was a visual treat it had nothing on its smell. Cinnamon, lilac, rose, lavender, freesia and other smells wafted out of the flowers.

She looked all around her with open mouthed awe. It was truly breathtaking. "Edward, do you see this? Do you smell this?"

His chuckle soared with the breeze and reached her ears. She looked up at him and he began walking towards her. As he did the flowers immediately shrank back into ugly brown and green pods. He walked silently, slowly.

He grabbed her hands and kissed them gently. She all but swooned. It was all too perfect.

"Do you love me?" he whispered to her as he took the last step to her. They were inches from touching.

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her body, in her mind, and in her heart.

"Would you die for me?"

"Of Course, I'd do anything to keep you safe." She answered wondering why he'd need her to spell it out for him.

"Would you really be willing?" he eyed the purple-blue vein in her wrist.

"Oh." She said as it clicked together in her mind. "You want to know if I'd be willinging to let you drink my blood. What would happen if I said no?"

He raised his eyes to hers, visibly tearing his eyes from the vein. "Well, I'd have to leave you. I can't stay with you any longer. It's too hard, you're too…much. Your smell, your blood, your mind, your body. It's waking things in me that I am not familiar with and that I can't control without and exponential amount of self-control."

She swallowed as her mind sifted through the fog and registered every word.

"Okay." She whispered as she moved her hair away from her neck. She closed her eyes waiting for it all to end. At least she had met and died at the hand of the one she loved. At least she had seen an angel and loved it and now she would nourish it. Either way, it didn't matter whether she lived or died if he was not in her life."

He leaned in to her soft neck...

Life Sucks! Big Time!

Here I thought that in the summer I'd take classes and have time to write. That hasn't been the case. FYI, for those of you who haven't made it into college, summer classes are not all fun and games and they are TIME CONSUMING!

I've been working on this chapter since last time I sent a chapter, sad isn't it? I think so.


	15. Chapter 15

_She moaned as the teeth cut through her skin with ease. It was the only pain she felt until he let go of her and a burning radiated from her wound. It spread so quickly, as if her veins were filled with gasoline and a fire had been ignited. Instead of going to heaven she was heading for hell. _

"_Ahh" she screamed as she tumbled out of her bed. The door burst open and her family appeared. She looked at them in surprise. The sheet wrapped around her and her hair a mess. She had tears in her eyes. _

"_I had a nightmare." She mumbled as she got up before anyone asked what was wrong with her. _

"_Bella, I think we may need to take you to the doctor." John said softly as he helped her untangle her body from the sheet. _

"_Why? I'm not hurt. I didn't even feel the fall." She looked over her body in case of injuries. _

"_No, sweetie, I mean a different kind of doctor. I have a friend in the city that especializes in…well he's just really good. Maybe going to talk to him for a little bit will help you a little." He rubbed her arms as she stood with a quizzical look. _

_What kind of doctor? What does he specialize in? what in the world does my uncle think is wrong with me? She asked her self. It was then that she remembered the sad truth of her past. It was unavoidable and more than anything it was quite plausible to anyone on the outside. _

_Bella was losing her mind, or at least that is what it looked like. _

"_Uncle I'm fine. I don't need a shrink and I'm not crazy. I've just been feeling bad. I guess jet lag took its toll on me." She ended lamely._

"_Bella, sweetie, jet lag doesn't take three weeks to manifest itself." Jasmine added through the door. _

"_but I'm not crazy." She rebutted. And for one instant she replayed everything that had just happened and how her family was seeing it. She had been saying the same thing any person in denial would say. Except that she was telling the truth. _

"_Fine. I'll go with you uncle. I'll go tomorrow if you want." She said with a tinge of resentment. _

"_Bella, it's not what I want but what I think is best for you." He whispered as he hugged her. _

Sure, what is best for me. The greatest thing about that is that I'm the one that's directly affected and I can't even make my own decision. Despite the fact that I'm old enough and more than capable. This sucks! _ She thought. _

_Every slowly and quietly shuffled out of her small room. She closed the door on them. She lay on her bed for several long minutes until she heard the familiar noises her family made as they slept. _

_She got up and headed to the door. She opened it and tip-toed her way to the phone. Her cell phone wouldn't work in this place. _

_She grabbed it and stretched the phone line as far as she could. She grabbed Jasmine's schedule, certain that she'd have the Cullens' phone number there._

_The dialed the number and before the first ring someone answered. _

"_hey Bella, I already told him and he should be there soon." Alice chimed. "I wish I could go but he didn't let me." _

"_Uh? Alice…what in the world are you talking about?" Bella grunted as she tried to remember what she was going to ask. _

"_Edward. He's on his way to your house he'll wait for you at your front door. Well, see ya."_

_And just like that the phone was hung. Bella slowly put the phone down and with a confused daze headed to the front door. She opened it and as she stepped out she saw Edward's figure. _

"_Hi." He smiled. _

"_Hey." She whispered as she closed the door and sat next to him. _

"_What?...does?...Alice?" she mumbled as she tried to process what had just happened. _

_He frowned infintesimally. "Yes, well, my sweet sister has a gift of her own. It's much more bothersome. At least she is. I'm sorry. I should've warned her to be on her best behavior." _

"_So she can see the future?" Bella rocked herself with a steady rhythm. _

"_yes." _

"_Hmm. What else can you guys do? Are you and her the only ones with gifts?" she continued to ask as she stared at the driveway. It was easier to process things when she wasn't looking at him directly._

"_Jasper can influence a person's mood. It's a powerful and subtle gift." He began rocking as well. _

"_So tell me, why did you need to call me?" he asked as he looked at her. _

_She stopped rocking and stared at him. "I… had a bad dream." She answered._

_He would've laughed but Bella's worry didn't make it a laughing matter. He raised his hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. So warm. So soft. _

"_tell me about it." He whispered. _

"_No. I don't think I can. But the problem isn't the dream" at least not at this very instant. She ammended in her head. "John wants to take me to a shrink. He thinks I've been pretty nuts lately. I guess I don't blame him. There's more than enough evidence to suggest I might crack." She grumbled. _

"_What evidence?" he inquired with genuine curiosity. John nor anyone else from this family ever thought about Bella's problems. They usually shyed away from it, mentally, when a stray thought appeared but they always felt pity. It was usually, _poor Bella, I wish she could get better, it happened so long ago, I feel sorry for her._ But not once did they ever think about what it was that caused them to pity such a wonderful girl._

"_Nothing." She said curtly. _

"_Bella." He whispered in her ear and dazzled her into telling him. _

_She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No Edward. I'm sure there are things in your life you want to keep to yourself, well this one is mine." _

_He leaned back. "So true." He whispered as he began rocking again. _

"_So tell me about yourself. How did you end up here?" She decided to change the subject._

"_Well, I've been traveling all over the world, doing some justice. Then I met you and I can't seem to leave." _

_She frowned. "I'm not keeping you by force so I don't understand why you wouldn't leave if you wanted to." _

"_That's the problem. I don't think I want to anymore. I actually am very certain that I would not want to leave." He sighed. _

"_How do you become a vampire?" she asked the most random question but one she'd been curious about. _

_He thought about it before answering her. "It's a hard process. To be honest I can't remember much about what happened except for the excrutiating pain." _

"_But who turned you?" she insisted. _

"_Carlisle." _

"_When?" _

"_A while ago." His muted response told Bella that he was hiding something._

"_Do you think I could ever be one of you?" she whispered, already knowing the answer but wanting to confirm that her dream had been a nightmare. _

"_I don't think that it would be a good idea." He spoke with slow precision through his teeth. It was evident that the thought was repulsive to him. _

"_Why?" she challenged. _

"_Because it's not…Bella, I'm lived a long time and I'm not even sure if this type of existence is worth it. Why would I let you become this. It's too much of a sacrifice to make." _

"_I don't think it is Edward, you and your family are…." _

_He interrupted her "What? Happy? We do with what we have but it's especially hard for the women. For Esme, for Rosalie. They've sacrificed a part of them that is so strong and it causes them pain." _

"_But I'm not giving anything up. I have you that's the most that I can ask for. If that is how you feel. If you'd rather I left you alone than just say it." Her strong words were just a visage of her true feelings, she'd die if she were to be seperated from Edward._

"_It's not about you. I don't even know who I am. I have so much wrong inside that I can't figure it all out. I'm worlds apart from the possibility of…living a happy life. I wish I were strong enough to die and to kill everything…the monster inside…the repulsive being that I am. _

"_Edward, you are not repulsive, you are anything but that. I see so much good in you. You've saved me countless of times and yet you think you're bad? That's not very smart, you know?" she tried to lighten his mood, it had grown dark and brooding. But as he looked into her eyes she saw the pain, the endless pain that never came out."_

"_I see the innoncence in your eyes and the life that you will live and I won't let anyone take that away from you…especially me. I can't trust myself to be enough for you because I will always want what's best for me. And you are much more important than I. you are an angel in desguise that was cruelly put in this world to punish me further. I want you…but I can't have you. I won't do that to you."_

_They stared at the silent surroundings letting time pass and wash away the profound feeling of loss. _

"_I had a dream tonight. It was such a good dream. I almost thought it was real. But you wouldn't let that be would you?" _

"_Let what be?" he asked finally taken out of his mood. _

"_let me be with you. One way or another? You won't ever do that." Saying the words out loud caused her to see the truth in them. He'd never turn her, he'd never get close enough to her to even kiss her. He won't._

"_I don't think it would be best." _

_Moisture started accumulating in her eyes and she took deep breaths to try to calm herself. _

"_When does he want to take you to the doctor?" It was Edward now who was trying to lighten the mood. _

"_I have no idea. I think he wants to take me tomorrow, well later on." She answered. _

"_It's still pretty early do you want to go to my house for a while?" He asked. _

_Bella looked at him quizzically. His wicked smile was enough to brighten her. It was all it took for him to make her happy. _

_He stood and gallantly held his hand in invitation. She took his hand and got up. _

_They were both smiling with pure happiness until a thought disturbed her. She looked like a mess. _

"_Uh…I think I'm going to change before I go anywhere." She said looking down at her sleeping clothes. _

"_Sure. Take your time." He said as he chuckled. She looked at him and saw that he was dressed in impeccable clothes. His tousled hair was as always perfect and…so was he. _

_I've got some big ideas for the second trip home. I know she only goes to the house once before the nomads but it didn't seem fair to me. _


End file.
